Scream Rebirth
by writting is love
Summary: Quinn sees Rachel again since the day they said goodbye. Quinn never listened to music or turned on the TV in fear of seeing her again and so when Q sees how different Rachel is she becomes even more intriged. I know I suc at summaries but give it a read
1. Scream Rebirth

***I own ****Nothing***** Music and Glee belongs to it's rightful owners blah, blah, blah don't sue me.**

**Read and review please.**

**"Scream Rebirth"**

"Remind me again why I'm ditching work to come to some concert with you guys even though I haven't really listened to music since senior year." Quinn said as she waited in a very long line at _the viper room_ in Hollywood.

"Because you work to damn much, and you haven't been laid since Berry" Santana explained making Quinn have vivid flashbacks that she thought about late at night when she was lonely. She silently went along with her brain waves as it drifted her further into the memories.

_She remembered it how the candles lit up the room as Rachel sucked on her pulse point making her wetness grow. She remembered how hot and full of passion it was. How she and Rachel didn't just have sex. They had something more than that, Rachel made Quinn feel things hat she never thought was possible. Making her moan with such pleasure that Rachel came with her just by hearing it._

"Wow..." Brittney said softly.

"What B?" Santana asked as Brittney watched Quinn.

"Rachel must have been really, really good for Quinn to never have sex with someone else, and to keep remembering it." Brittney said snapping Quinn out of her secret porno.

"Huh?" Quinn asked looking at her two oldest friends.

Santana snorted "Wow."

"What?" Quinn asked again.

"Nothing, nothing...some on were going in." Santana replied.

"So what is his band called?" Quinn asked Santana as she watched a bunch of girls squeal with joy as they noticed how the bouncer was letting them all in.

"They're called _'Scream Rebirth'._" Santana replied.

"I didn't know you guys listened to this kind of music." Quinn said noticing how alot of people around them were dressed some emos, and goths.

"_Well_" Santana dragged on.

"Santana! You don't even listen or know this band do you?" Quinn exclaimed.

"No, but you never go out or go on dates and Q, you really need to get laid." Santana said.

"I can not believe you! I-I go on dates.." Quinn responded.

"Yeah but you never sleep with any of them Q." Brittney chimed in.

Quinn glared at the two of them "I-I don't sleep with any of them because none of them interest me."

"So!" Santana shouted as they all walked to the bar sitting next to brunette with great hair that swooped to the side just right and short straight hair on her shoulders. "Holy shit, you have a shit load of tattoos!" Santana exclaimed.

"Santana!" Quinn hissed.

The brunette turned from flirting with the cute bartender to the girls.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my old buddies." Rachel smirked with her perfectly fitted lip ring.

"B-Berry?" Santana stuttered.

Rachel chuckled "Hey

"No fucking way! Is it really you?" Santana exclaimed as Quinn stood paralyzed.

Rachel laughed as Santana brought her in a hug.

"Rachel!" Brittney beamed giving Rachel a huge bear hug.

"Hey Britt,..." Rachel said getting put down by Brittney then turned to her old 'never-even-got-to light-the-flame-love' "Quinn"

Santana nudged Quinn's side making her snap out of her daze. "Rachel"

They slowly came forward in a hug for what seemed like forever. Till Rachel let go sitting down with the ex cheerios. "So how have you all been?" she asked picking up her drink.

But before they could answer they were interrupted by a speaker. "Yo we can start if our lead singer stops flirting with hot girls, and gets her ass up here!"

Rachel looked to the side chuckling then back at the girls "Well I hate to cut this short but I gotta go."

"Wait...your in this band?" Santana asked before Quinn could.

***(Song belongs to Breath Carolina titled That's Classy)***

"Yeah..." Rachel chuckled lifting her drink as the beat of the song came on. She downed it then said "Yo Billy give these girls as many drinks they want on me!" Rachel said to the cute girl bartender.

"You got it babe" she grinned as Rachel slammed her shot glass down. Then turned from them into the roaring crowed. Quinn stared in awe as the crowd parted for Rachel like the red sea, but people weren't scared of her the way they were of Quinn. People were cheering Rachel on, touching her hand and arm one girl let her hand underneath her shirt making Rachel laugh as the crowd roared seeing her tattoos. The guy already up on stage helped her up.

Rachel spined around gripping the microphone in her hands

_**You think i should tell you now it's on the line  
So sorry girl, it's all i know  
Such a pretty face  
It's so sad to say  
Are you, are you dreaming **_

Quinn had to admit she did feel as if she were dreaming. She hadn't seen or heard of Rachel since they said goodbye.

**_I guess it's safe to say that i've got you now_**  
**_I guess it's safe to say that i've got you now_**  
**_I guess it's safe to say that i've got you now-ow-ow-owww_**

Quinn thought this song was about her till she heard this next part and prayed it wasn't about her.

**_You know you're nothing that i wanted (just give it a rest,)_**  
**_So cupid never really made it (you never were)_**  
**_So keep dreaming, you're never gonna taste me ( what i wanted, bitch) why can't you get it_**  
**_I need you out of my head_**  
**_Need you out of my head_**  
**_If this is the beginning, than it's time i start contemplating death_**  
**_Over my dead body that you'll see me again_**

"Whoa...Berry isn't Berry anymore." Santana said loud enough for Brittney and Quinn to hear.

"She's still hot though." Brittney said biting her lip.

**_And every night i'm shaking_**  
**_Every night you're waking_**  
**_And every night i'm shaking_**  
**_You are like i got you goin i got you goin'_**  
**_You are like i got you goin i got you goin'_**  
**_You know you're nothing that i wanted (just give it a rest,)_**  
**_So cupid never really made it (you never were)_**  
**_So keep dreaming, you're never gonna taste me ( what i wanted, bitch) you know you're nothing that i wanted (we'll set the stage, )_**  
**_So cupid never really made it (and walk away )_**  
**_So keep dreaming, you're never gonna taste me (don't you wanna wear my diamonds)_**

"I'm gonna come down there and were gonna sing this whole fuckin song in the fuckin pit" Rachel said making the crowd Cheer for their next song. Quinn furrowed her eyebrows when she saw a tall guy lift his hands up in the air like everyone else but he made a sign of a diamond.

***(Song belongs to Breath Carolina titled Diamonds)***

Rachel jumped in the crowed with her band mate and made them put her down and walked towards the bar. Taking a shot before singing. She got on top of the bar looking down at everyone. "Throw your diamonds in the air like you just don't care!" the guy shouted down at the crowd beside Rachel.

_**And we will find our way there  
Live like delicates  
Before we go, you'll know  
The spotlight lives in all of us.**_

Quinn was pulled in by Santana and Brittney dancing as the beat started rising along with the rythm

**_(And it's the oh, oh)_**  
**_And we'll set the stage_**  
**_And walk away to find what's taken (what's taken! ) (And it's the oh, oh)_**  
**_And we'll set the stage_**  
**_And walk away to find you, oh_**  
**_(And it's the oh, oh)_**

Rachel jumped off the bar.

_**And we'll set the stage  
And walk away to find what's taken...  
Ooh-ee-ah, oh... no, no**_

Rachel walked towards Quinn singing to the blonde.

**_You watch the way I'm talkin'_**

Rachel leaned back checking out the blushing blonde.

_**And I'll watch the way you're walkin'  
I got the lines that'll be in you tonight**_

Rachel acted like she was raising the roof with her free left hand.

**_So take a listen while we glisten in the summer weather_**

Rachel leaned back with one foot using her hand to push back the air.

_**We got the wine, we just shake shake, make it better**_

Rachel left from Quinn's sight disappearing into the crowd.

_**(Don't you!) make it better  
(Want to!) make it better  
(Don't you want to wear my diamonds!) make it better  
We'll make it better**_

Rachel startled Quinn when she felt the girl spin her around then spin her to the point when her back was to Rachel's front.

Quinn went along with it feeling Rachel's hot breath beside her ear and tight body right behind her.

_**Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop 'til you get on top  
And the beat won't stop till I...**_

Rachel pressed her hand down Quinn's stomach to her waist as if they were having sex.

_**ah ah ah ah! **_

The crowd roared and Rachel clutched a laughing Quinn to her smiling and kissed her cheek.

**_(And it's the oh, oh)_**  
**_And we'll set the stage_**

Rachel let go of Quinn to sing with other fans.

_**And walk away to find what's taken (what's taken! )**_

**_(And it's the oh, oh)_**  
**_And we'll set the stage_**  
**_And walk away to find you, oh_**  
**_(And it's the oh, oh)_**  
**_And we'll set the stage_**  
**_And walk away to find what's taken..._**

**_Come on! (Make it better)  
Let's do it! (Make it better)  
You know that this won't last forever! (Make it better)  
(We'll make it better)_**

**_You can make it better..._**  
**_Ugh!... Ugh!_**

Rachel went back up on stage with her partner.

**_(And it's the oh, oh)_**  
**_And we'll set the stage_**  
**_And walk away to find what's taken (what's taken! )_**

**_(And it's the oh, oh)_**  
**_And we'll set the stage_**  
**_And walk away to find you, oh_**  
**_(And it's the oh, oh)_**  
**_And we'll set the stage_**  
**_And walk away to find what's taken..._**

Rachel slowed down the pace holding the microphone stand to her.

**_Are you listening, oh to everything that we... have said?_**  
**_Are you listening, oh to everything... that we will all say?_**

"Their are alot of lovely ladies here tonight!" Rachel exclaimed smugly looking at Quinn.

Rachel had said something else but Quinn couldn't here because of the crowd.

***(Song belongs to Breath Carolina titled Lovely)***

She just saw Rachel smile at her fans and began dancing o the rythm.

_**Oh no, my heart is getting heavy,  
I was forward?  
I kinda had the feeling that it's over,  
but know I know that I'm crazy  
(I think that I'm going nowhere)**_

"Whoa Rach is fucking hot!" Santana laughed.

Quinn was speechless yeah she thought Rachel looked hot she always thought she did.

_**So scream loud and look at me way down,  
I know that you're afraid,  
I'll hold you close and never, ever let you go**_

Quinn wondered if this song was about her.

**_Up and Down_**  
**_you spin me around_**  
**_you got everybody watchin as you hit the ground_**  
**_so take a step back_**  
**_you know i'm there_**

It reminded Quinn of how she was pregnant and Rachel helped her through it.

_**(Oh God can you save me now?)**_  
_**Enough Vallium to fill this room**_  
_**(it's kinda hard when I'm dead right?**_  
_**it's kinda hard when I'm dead...)**_

Rachel sang into the mic.

**_Oh love you got me crazy feel'n_**  
**_like it's nothing that i could've wanted_**  
**_take it slowly and maybe you'll know i'm ready._**  
**_We can get over it_**  
**_scenery is nothin more than poetry _**  
**_hotter than two lovers cumming next to me _**Rachel chuckled at the lyric but then turned serious._**  
i know **_

_**Up and Down  
you spin me around  
you got everybody watchin as you hit the ground  
so take a step back  
you know i'm there**_

_**You know uh ohoh**_

_**Up and Down  
you spin me around  
you got everybody watchin as you hit the ground  
so take a step back  
you know i'm there**_

**_(Why Are You Leaving)_**  
**_Please Don't Go!_**  
**_(Stay With Me_**  
**_Come On Breathe_**  
**_You Gotta Find A Way)_**

**_You and I got our whole lives ahead of us. Ohhh..._**  
**_We turned you- Can We turn you on?_**

Rachel clutched the mic tightly singing with her eyes closed.

**_I hope heaven needs you more, than i need you now_**  
**_you know i love you_**

Rachel smirked as the next song started.

***(Song belongs to Breath Carolina titled Show Me Yours)***

_**(What?..) [fades in screaming]**_

**_(let's go-oh-oh-oh!)_**

**_And now it's easier than you,_**  
**_I thought that it would be,_**  
**_And now i swear you know._**

Brittney dragged Quinn in with Santana and her dancing.

_**So just stay with me, please girl,  
You know that we won't feel this way,  
Forever, all night long.  
So just stay with me, please girl,  
You know that we won't feel this way,  
Forever, all night long.**_

_**So just stay with me, please girl,  
You know that we won't feel this way,  
Forever, all night long.**_

**_Everyone's breaking down, i swear,_**  
**_Corner of my eyes i stare,_**  
**_And you know i'll take you there,_**  
**_And you know i'll take you there._**

**_(cause i got this feeling)_**  
**_Do you know i'll stay?_**  
**_(when i know you're feeling)_**  
**_With you everyday?_**  
**_(and i can't stop thinking)_**  
**_You're getting all you see._**  
**_(about how you move baby)_**

_**So just stay with me, please girl,  
You know that we won't feel this way,  
Forever, all night long.  
So just stay with me, please girl,  
You know that we won't feel this way,  
Forever, all night long.**_

_**So just stay with me, please girl,  
You know that we won't feel this way,  
Forever, all night long.  
**_

_**So now their eyes are on us,  
Making sure we don't fall in love.  
See it's funny cause now we're there.**_ Rachel smiled looking at Quinn who looked back._**  
Now we're there.**_

**_(cause i got this feeling)_**  
**_Do you know i'll stay?_**  
**_(when i know you're feeling)_**  
**_With you everyday?_**  
**_(and i can't stop thinking)_**  
**_You're getting all you see._**  
**_(about how you move baby)_**

**_(let's go,_**  
**_heart's beating,_**  
**_but i'll take it slow,_**  
**_as you're looking so good.)_**

_**So just stay with me, please girl,  
You know that we won't feel this way,  
Forever, all night long.  
So just stay with me, please girl,  
You know that we won't feel this way,  
Forever, all night long.**_

_**So just stay with me, please girl,  
You know that we won't feel this way,  
Forever, all night long.  
So just stay with me, please girl,  
You know that we won't feel this way,  
Forever, all night long.**_

Quinn was actually having a lot of fun and blushed as Rachel started singing the another song making her way to her.

***(Song belongs to Breath Carolina titled The Birds and The Bees)***

_**I hope you know i swear to god,  
I hope you know that this won't stop**_

_**I hope you know i swear to god,  
I hope you know that this won't stop**_

_**I hope you know i swear to god,  
I hope you know that this won't stop**_

_**I hope you know i swear to god,  
I hope you know that this won't stop**_

Rachel sang softly by Quinn's ear, letting the blonde feel her heated breath.

_**I hope you know i swear to god,  
I hope you know that this won't stop  
(god damn, just another heartbreak)**_

Rachel left her going further into the crowd of fans.

**_I swear to god i won't stop until your shakin_**

Quinn shuddered at the thought of Rachel ravishing her.

_**(trust me baby you know i want you to)  
and let me slide into you please baby  
(and if you're screamin, than i'm screamin too)  
if you want it let me bring it, let me sneak into your house tonight**_

Quinn blushed a deep shade of red listening closely to the lyrics.

**_(breathe in)_**  
**_and i'm coming to these terms that my heart won't beat anymore_**  
**_(i just can't get it)_**  
**_sing along sing if you want, ten more seconds till we're through the door._**  
**_and it's a dance party everyone's looking for, been drinkin tonight and i won't stop, when it's a quarter to four daylight is breakin_**

Rachel went back to Quinn dancing with her, Brittney, and Santana.

**_i'll call you in the morning if you think it's right_**  
**_is it over? is it over..._**  
**_it was a dance party, everyone looked just right, i played you all night, would you believe me if i told you that i want you, and everyday i felt this way? would you take me to the place you know the one that leaves me all alone... wait right here just for a minute we'll talk a little just about it_**  
**_i will take it slow, i won't let you go._**

_**i swear to god i won't stop until your shakin**_ _**(trust me baby you know i want you to)  
and let me slide into you please baby  
(and if you're screamin, than i'm screamin too)  
if you want it let me bring it, let me sneak into your house tonight**_

The singer left them to go back on stage.

_**i swear to god i won't stop until your shakin**_ _**  
and let me slide into you please baby**_

_**i swear to god i won't stop until your shakin**_ _**  
and let me slide into you please baby**_

_**i swear to god i won't stop until your shakin**_ _**  
and let me slide into you please baby**_

Rachel grinned at the crowd beneath her "Alright guys last song of the night"

***(Song belongs to Breath Carolina titled With or Without you cover)***

The song started off making Rachel chuckle at how sappy it is but Quinn smiled she couldn't believe Rachel remembered that was her favorite song.

_**See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you**_

Rachel smiled looking down as she blushed chuckling. Then looked back up at Quinn.

**_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_**  
**_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_**  
**_And I wait without you_**

**_With or without you_**  
**_With or without you_**

**_Through the storm we reach the shore_**  
**_You gave it all but I want more_**  
**_And I'm waiting for you_**

Rachel had tried to keep a straight face but when Quinn smiled up at her blushing RAchell couldn't help but do the same.

_**With or without you  
With or without you**_

_**With or without you  
With or without you**_

_**Oowith  
Oowith  
Oowith**_

**_I can't live-(I can't live!)_**  
**_With or without you Nooo_**  
**_(With or Without you!)_**

**_And you give yourself away(And you give yourself away)  
And you give yourself away  
And you give (And you give)  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_**

**_My hands are tied, my body bruised_**  
**_She got me with_**  
**_Nothing left to win and_**  
**_Nothing left to lose_**

**_And you give yourself away (Away)_**  
**_And you give yourself away (Away)_**  
**_And you give (And you give)_**  
**_And you give (And you give)_**  
**_And you give yourself away (Yourself away)_**

**_With or without you_**  
**_With or without you_**  
**_I can't live_**  
**_With or without you_**

_**Ohhhhhhhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhhh Ohhhh Ohhhh**_

**_With or without you_**  
**_With or without you_**  
**_I can't live_**  
**_With or without you_**  
**_With or without you_**

_**Noooo**_

Rachel beamed at the crowd "Thank guys you fucking rocked tonight!" then left the stage as the music kept going

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Wow was that really Rachel?" Santana asked as the three girls sat and drank at the bar.

"Duh sweetie she did say hi to us!" Brittney said making Santana laugh at her adorableness.

"Do you think she left already?" Santana asked.

"No, she didn't she's just changing and getting her things packed." the bartender said washing a glass.

"Oh...how do you know her?" Santana asked interested.

The bartender laughed "She plays here alot. How do you know her?"

"Highschool" they all replied.

The bartender raised her eyebrows "_Huh? _Cool."

"So how much do I owe you this time Billy?" Rachel asked walking in front of the register.

The bartender showed her the bill.

"Eh not as bad as last time."

Billy glared at her "I hated you for that."

"Why what did she do?" Santana asked being noisy.

Rachel just smiled handing Billy her card.

Billy turned her head to the three girls "She bought a round for the entire club."

Rachel laughed as Billy snatched the card and swiped it. "Ouch! Billy milly."

"Oh shut up." she said trying not to smile.

Rachel turned from the bartender to the three girls smiling at a blushing Quinn.

Santana looked at the two girls in front of her and smirked. "You know Berry as much as I want to know your whole life story, I actually have work in the morning. So.." she said getting off the stool. "Why don't you and Q..." Santana shoved Quinn to Rachel then took Brittney by the hand. "Get...Reacquainted."

Rachel caught Quinn as she stumbled to her she smiled "Do you want to?"

Quinn blushed then nodded as Rachel let her back on her feet.

"Great then we'll just talk to you two later, bye!" Santana smiled deviously dragging Brittney along with her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Rachel!, Rachel can I have your autograph?" a girl screamed as Rachel and Quinn made their way out of the club. Hearing all the fans call her.

"While the car is on it's way do you mind if I sign some autographs and take some pictures?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"No, no of course not." Quinn said in Rachel's ear so she could hear.

Rachel grinned "I'll be right back."

Quinn watched as Rachel signed young teenagers autographs to adults their age; taking pictures, smiling, laughing with them.

"Who's your friend Rachel?" a paparazzi guy asked her.

Rachel chuckled ignoring the question but answering it in her head _'A beautiful girl who I wanna ravish tonight.'_

Rachel signed some more then went back to Quinn helping her in her car then went through the crowd to her side. Rachel turned her head grinning at Quinn like an idiot, putting the car in drive, slowly driving through the crowd.

**(Song is by David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi)**

_Memories by Kid Cudi _started playing through her speakers. Rachel didn't even notice what was playing till Quinn asked "Is that you?"

Rachel listened as her voice echoed out in the background. She blushed switching the song "Yeah...he wanted me to listen to it earlier, to see if I liked it."

"Oh wow." Quinn said in amazement.

"You can put on whatever you want." Rachel said to Quinn as she waited for the green light.

Quinn just smiled "It's fine my ears need a rest."

Rachel chuckled driving once again "Alright,..so my place or yours?"

Quinn didn't know she wanted sex so badly but she wanted to be with Rachel not just a one night stand, and she wanted to say that but instead her libido had a mind of it's own.

"My place, it's closer." she said feeling herself grow wet just thinking of what may come.

Rachel smirked at the car in front of her "Okay, just tell me where."

**Been wanting to write this for a while. But think Rachel meets Ollie Sykes meets Christopher Drew Ingle. [;**

**Oh and what should I name her bandmate? **

**I would have kept going but I NEED SLEEP. haha [; review if you like**


	2. Live Free

***I own ****Nothing***** Music and Glee belongs to it's rightful owners blah, blah, blah don't sue me.**

**Read and review please it really makes my day, I swear.**

**Also I borrowed a short scene from Ghost of Girlfriends Past which I always thought about making a faberry fic out of it and One Tree Hill Faberry style...hmm idk it was actually for another couple but then I got hooked on Faberry. Thanks Insaneantics for making me an addict, she was the first author I ever read I think it was called maybe someday? or Someday well know? IDR haha anyways I'm done rambling.**

**"Scream Rebirth" Chapter Two 'Live Free'**

Quinn opened her door putting her keys in the bowl watching as Rachel looked around from the edge of the threshold. The blonde had no idea what to say, she wanted to say something that would sweep the brunette off her feet like in the movies but nothing came out instead she squeaked "Can I ..." Rachel turned around showing her pearly whites making Quinn's breath hitch. "Take your coat?"

"Sure." she responded.

Quinn walked to her taking the leather jacket from the tattooed girl. Quinn turned from her to hang it up as Rachel turned back around looking at Quinn's apartment it was nice and clean a white book case by the flat screen, cosy looking couches, white glass coffee table egg shell rug; all very Quinn. "So what have you been up to?" Rachel asked but as she turned around but was shushed by Quinn jumping her bones her making land against the wall. "Omf!" Rachel felt Quinn's lips against hers she nodded quickly when Quinn brought her head back smirking. "Okay, we can catch up later."

Quinn smirked bringing her back into a heated kiss feeling Rachel's hands grip tighter against her thighs. Rachel pushed Quinn up against the wall smothering her neck with soft kisses. She let her hands find the buttons on the blondes jeans as she kissed her passionately.

Rachel pushed down against the jeans as much as she could, but since they were skinny Rachel lifted Quinn back up and muttered "Room"

Quinn pulled back and panted "Straight ahead down the hall." Rachel didn't need to be told twice.

Soon she had Quinn's legs wrapped around her waist as she put her on the bed. Rachel bent down kissing up the blondes stomach, pushing her shirt up and over her head then quickly discarded the red lace wrapped around her already perky breasts, and soaked pussy.

Rachel chuckled smirking down at Quinn "Once a cheerio always a cheerio."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully lifting her self up putting her hands on Rachel's waist and slowly lifted the gray v-neck only to see tons of artwork on her lovers body. Quinn stopped just to admire it.

"Do you think it's a turn off?" Rachel asked feeling to revield looking down at her tattoos.

Quinn looked up shaking her head with her eyes full of want, then took Rachel back in a deep sensual kiss bringing her down with her on the white bed. They kicked off Rachel's jeans, along with the rest of her clothes.

Rachel lifted Quinn helping the blonde lay in the middle of the bed. The brunette let her hands graze down Quinn's body studding it as if it were the most amazing thing on Earth. "Your so beautiful." Rachel breathed out caressing Quinn's cheek.

Quinn blushed looking away from the brunettes eyes, but before she could complement Rachel the brunette bent letting the cold of a silver ring lay against Quinn's heated skin bringing her lips back to Quinn's.

Quinn moaned loudly feeling her wetness amplifying "Rachel" she husked throwing her head to the side at the feeling of Rachel's lips down her body. Quinn threaded her fingers through the rockers hair crying out while biting her lip as Rachel stuck her tongue in Quinn's tight sex. The blonde was more than tense she was on edge she hadn't done this since high school, and she wanted Rachel's body against hers. She wanted to feel Rachel everywhere. So she bent down bringing Rachel to her kissing on the brunette's shoulders where she saw more artwork.

Rachel closed her eyes feeling Quinn's lips against her tattooed skin back to her lips. Quinn wrapped her legs around the brunettes back side bringing their swollen nubs rub against each other.

"Ahhh..." Rachel breathed out while Quinn moaned "Ohhhhh"

A few minutes later Quinn still had Rachel clutched to her writhing body feeling as Rachel's body tightened. They both had their mouths less than an inch apart breathing in what the other breathed out.

Quinn gripped Rachel's bum as Rachel hid her face in the crook of Quinn's neck; both breathing heavily as they came.

They stayed that way till Quinn and Rachel finally rode out their orgasm. Rachel rolled over, chest still heaving as Quinn laid perfectly still smiling with her eyes closed. She had wanted this for so long.

"Shit" Rachel breathed out feeling like a million bucks.

Quinn giggled tiredly looking at Rachel's goofy face, and dragged herself to the heaving form placing her hand gently on Rachel's chest Looking at her tattoos, and wondering why she has on a silver ring over a ball chain. Their were so many questions Quinn had, but she knew Rachel was tired. She just did a concert _and_just had some pretty fuckin hot sex.

Quinn smiled softly at her thoughts letting her fingers graze Rachel's covered skin, she never would have thought Rachel Berry would be the tattoo fanatic out of everyone in glee club. Of course they all stayed connected but still strained. Quinn still traded emails with Mercedes but that was about it for her, oh and of course she talked to Puck as well.

Rachel felt so drained yet light as she slowly started drifting off with Quinn's fingers grazing her now goosebubmped skin.

Quinn smiled adoringly at Rachel who was nodding off, Quinn leaned up kissing Rachel softly on the cheek. The blonde let her nerves die down, slowly drifting off to sleep as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel had her arms up and hands hooked beneath the plump pillow. She smiled feeling soft hands on her chest Rachel looked down smiling at the peaceful blonde. She gently hugged Quinn close then pushed her over letting Rachel stretch her body. She slowly crept out of bed putting on her clothes from last night and quietly stepped out of the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn woke smiling as she stared at the white wall before her, and slowly turned to watch Rachel sleep, but when she turned to find no one but an empty cold spot she panicked. She jolted up looking to see if Rachel was anywhere in sight, or if her discarded clothes were where they were last night; but nothing. Quinn was about to start throwing a bitch fit when her phone rang "Hello?" she desperately answered. But it was just her boss asking if she could come into work sometime today and edit another girl's piece.

"Sure" Quinn replied hearing her voice shake. She hung up the phone and right when she was about to sob in her pillow Rachel walked in her room with a bag and coffee scaring the begeezes out of Quinn.

"Oh my gosh! Quinn I'm so sorry! I thought you'd still be asleep." Rachel said trying not to laugh at the blonde.

"I-I thought you left." Quinn said softly. "I mean not that I don't want you to leave," Rachel raised her eyebrow "I mean I didn't want you to leave," Quinn blushed furiously as Rachel pressed her lips together from laughing. "I mean I just thought-" Quinn was cut off by Rachel's finger against her lips.

"I understand Quinn." Rachel chuckled smiling "Jeez keep that up and you'll start rambling on like I used to."

Quinn chuckled smacking Rachel's arm playfully. "Ow! Do you want breakfast? Cause if you do I suggest you keep your hands to yourself..." Rachel smirked. "For now."

Quinn blushed putting on a white V-neck Rachel handed her. "Why did you leave?"

Rachel picked up her white bag and coffee cup "Rachel Berry always brings back breakfast."

Quinn shook her head with her eyebrow cocked and a amused smile on her face. Quinn took the food in her hand setting it on her night stand then said softly to Rachel "Take your shirt off."

Rachel smirked with an eyebrow raised that highly reminded Quinn of Puck. Rachel discarded her grey V-neck revealing her tattoos. The brunette crawled down on Quinn kissing her as her necklace grazed against Quinn's tingling skin.

"Lay down." Quinn said gently.

Rachel did as told feeling Quinn's eyes scan her upper body.

"You can ask me you know? You can ask me anything." Rachel softly staring at the white ceiling.

Quinn looked at Rachel biting her lip then asked "Which one is your first one?"

Rachel smiled sitting up bring her right wrist out showing Quinn.

**_'I am the captain of my soul.' _**It was written in English Colligraphy

"It's by-"

_"William Ernest Henley"_ Quinn said softly "I remember you saying it was your favorite poem."

Rachel smiled and nodded "Hmhm."

"So...why did you get it?" Quinn asked feeling the smooth skin.

"I got it because it was the day I realised what I wanted isn't what I wanted at all."

"How?" Quinn asked. "You knew what you wanted since you were eight months." Quinn scoffed.

"Exactly Quinn! I was eight months old...Yeah I knew who, what, and where I would be by the time I hit twenty five. I let my agent push me into this, and that, and when I would be on stage I-I didn't feel that thrill anymore, I didn't feel that spark in my heart when I sang. I felt like I was on display like everything I did wasn't right or wasn't good enough...So I stepped back and really just looked at my life...and there I was thinking this isn't me...I don't get pushed around, I don't stoop myself to a lower level just to get somewhere in life. So I quite being on stage and dropped out of my drama classes which was pretty much all of them and the counselor said I needed new ones by the end of the week, and I'm thinking I have to decide what I want to do with my life in a week...that's ridiculous,but a part of me knew it was my own fault I went through countless classes for singing, dancing, acting, but I never really knew what else what out there. So I stayed at the fountain by the school thinking of how much I sucked at life, at how much I missed out on because my head was filled with shallow dreams. I sat for like hours till some random girl sat next to me, she didn't even speak. It was like she was just keeping me company." Rachel chuckled at the memory.

"She kept sighing and looking at me then out of the blue an hour later she says 'every time I pass by here your here sitting. Now no one sits on this hard ass rock for hours and doesn't have an issue so spill.' I looked at her funny and said 'You don't even know me.' All she did was shrug and say 'And you don't know me but sometimes we as people need to stop and look at our surroundings now spill.' I looked at her funny again then explained to her why I felt like I was drowning,"

Quinn felt her heart drop she always thought Rachel was so headstrong at what she wanted to do, but if Quinn had know she would have left with Rachel instead of going to Berkley.

"She nodded listening to my every word then said 'You didn't get where you are today by worrying about tomorrow, so fuck the future.' I remember thinking 'What the hell?' as she walked off. So I went back to my apartment just kept going over and over on what she said, and then it clicked. I just needed to go with it. So that night I picked every class that sounded interesting, threw out everything about Broadway, and the next day I turned it in, and right when I walked by the fountain the girl called me out asking me what I did. I laughed and said 'I'm just gonna go with it. She laughed saying how didn't know me but she was proud of me and asked for my name, I told her I asked for hers...her name was Andy McMahon. That night was when I got my first tattoo."

Quinn was speechless "...So were you and Andy" Quinn was interupted by her phone her boss texting her to remind her. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" Rachel asked.

"My boss wants me to edit this article." Quinn said dryly.

"Oh...well I'll go and then you can-"

"No!...no just lay down with me...please?" Quinn asked pulling Rachel down not wanting her to go anywhere.

"How long will you be gone?" Rachel asked.

Quinn sighed "I don't know it depends on how bad the story is."

"Ohh well I am getting another tattoo today soo.."

"Really? Where?" Quinn asked eagerly.

Rachel kept her laughs in turning on her side "Right here." Quinn looked at every tattoo till she saw a huge blank spot on Rachel's left side on the bottom of her ribs to her stamach.

"What are you gonna put there?" Quinn asked.

"Well..I was thinking of using red, and black letters to spell out Quinn Fabray." Rachel smirked.

Quinn gasped.

"_Relax Quinn, _I was only joking I'm not getting a tattoo today."

Quinn let out a breath "What do you wanna put there then?"

"I don't know yet." Rachel said slowly enjoying the feel of Quinn's fingers trailing over her skin.

"I always wanted one...but I hate needles." Quinn confessed.

Rachel sat up a little looking down at Quinn "Really?"

The blonde nodded "I always wanted to put 'Beth' somewhere on my body."

Rachel's eyes scanned Quinn's body the softly grazed her hand over her heart. "How about here in cursive..." Rachel roamed her hand on Quinn's shoulder blade beneath her back "Or here, and put angel wings on either side of it, but I think it would be more fitting..." Rachel let her lips softly kiss the spot where her hand is making Quinn's eyes flutter. "Here."

"Really?" Quinn said lowly.

"Hmhm that way she really is always by your heart."

Quinn's heart fluttered even more.

"But if you do get that then you have to have one..." Rachel lowered herself under the covers lifting them to show Quinn where. The brunette let her hands grip Quinn's hips then kissed her hipbone. "Here, saying _Rachel's_."

Quinn bit back a moan off of Rachel's words, of her lips, of her touch. "Oh really now? Well then I call dibs on the blank spot on your side."

Rachel smirked crawling up to Quinn's face taking her in a sweet kiss then said "As long as it's not a face they creep me out."

Quinn raised her eyebrow "What if I wanted my face on you?"

Rachel chuckled "Well only if it's your face, cause then when I'm on the road and your not there I can just lift my shirt looking in the mirro and say_ 'How you doin'?_"

The blonde laughed against Rachel's skin. Visualizing the brunette wiggling her eyebrows at the mirror to a Quinn Fabray tattooed against her skin.

Quinn threaded her fingers beneath Rachel's palm looking down at the tattoos drawn in her hand.

"I like this one." Quinn said softly looking at the brunettes hand which had a large anchor with the letters J and B on either side of it.

"Those are my dad's initials Jonah Berry and my other hand has Walter Berry." Rachel explained softly.

"How are they?" Quinn laughed "And what do they think of all your tattoos?"

Quinn felt Rachel chuckle beneath her head. "They freaked when I called them drunk and stoned out of mind, telling them 'fuck the future'," Quinn snorted a laugh wondering what she would look like drunk and stoned. "and how I quit taking classes for drama. It took me forever to calm them down the next day telling them an alien hadn't taken over my body," Quinn laughed "but other than that they're good and still living in Lima."

"And how are your mom and dad doing?" Rachel asked.

"My mom is doing good still in Lima, and my dad moved away still ashamed to show his face in Lima, and has another daughter with that..woman."

Rachel laughed as Quinn glared "You were going to say tattoo freak, weren't you?"

Quinn's lips twitched in a smile "No"

"You are so lying!" Rachel laughed.

"Okay I was but it was just because I got so used to my mom saying it! _But!_ I really like yours...it's...hot." Quinn said blushing.

Rachel smirked raising a eyebrow feeling cocky "Well thank you sweet cheeks."

Quinn blushed pushing Rachel playfully "Shut up"

Rachel smiled gently pushing Quinn down kissing her sweetly. They pulled slowly apart sighing as they smiled.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Rachel raised her eyebrow.

Quinn raised hers higher "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Rachel chuckled rolling over revering their positions. "_Me?_ _Get rid of Quinn Fabray?_Now why would you say a thing like that? Your addicting" Rachel husked rubbing her lips against Quinn's soft neck.

Quinn smiled breathing out "I missed you."

Rachel lightly smiled "I missed you too."

They were still in the middle of looking in each others eyes when a phone rang. Rachel lifted up her but pulling out her phone. "Yeah?...Alright what time?...Okay...alright see you in a bit...bye."

"_Do you have to be somewhere?"_ Quinn asked playfully.

"In a few hours...I figured while you work I can finish up at the set."

"Set? Like a movie set?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded smiling softly "Hmhm, for our new song...So how about when your done with that article you give me a call." she said rolling over on Quinn.

"Why can't you give _me_a call?" the blonde asked.

"Because I won't focus. I'd be to worried I'd forget to call you then I'd hurt your feelings or if I kept thinking to myself 'call Quinn, call Quinn, call Quinn' then I won't record a good song."

"Ohhh...so then I'd issue out an article with tons of missed spelled words causing my boss to fire me." Quinn said sarcastically.

Rachel laughed "_Okay! Okay_...who ever finishes first has to call the other first."

Quinn acted as if she were thinking about it "Deal."

Rachel chuckled and groaned sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Quinn whined.

"The sooner I get a shower and a change of clothes the sooner I'll get to the studio and finish up there."

Quinn pouted "Your right the sooner I do all that and finish up the article the sooner I'll see you."

Rachel grinned handing her phone to Quinn, letting the blonde put her number in.

As Rachel helped Quinn up the blonde couldn't help but notice the words written across Rachel's knuckles saying '**LIVE FREE'**.

"_Live Free huh_?" Quinn teased.

"Well _Quinn Fabray _wouldn't fit so...yeah." Rachel chuckled.

Quinn shook her head smiling "Seriously...why though?"

"Cause I'm all about living free and dying hard." Rachel said pulling Quinn's hips to hers.

Quinn giggled kissing Rachel's lips. Even though Rachel didn't really explain, why Quinn knew why. From what she's seen she understands.

They stood in a hug till Quinn asked "Do you think were moving to fast?"

"Yes." Rachel said making Quinn pull back to see her face. "But that's exactly why I have live free on my knuckles, cause no one lives forever. So make the most of it."

Quinn beamed that's exactly what she knew it stood for. "Your right, but I mean you haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend much less go on a date with you."

Rachel scoffed a laugh "And why do I have to be the one to do all the work?"

Quinn smacked her arm "Cause I said so."

Rachel's eyes widened a bit "Ohhhh Quinn, HBIC is back." Rachel said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh God everytime you do that you remind me of Puck." Quinn chuckled.

"Well see that's the difference between me and Puckerman he's more of the 'Situation' from _Jersey Shore_and I'm more of a...badass mixed with a kickass rockstar." Rachel said nodded.

Quinn snorted opening the door "Bye." she cooed.

Rachel brought her in a chaste kiss slowly letting go "Bye." she said softly.

Quinn leaned her head against the door frame grinning like a fool in love; watching Rachel leave and wave 'goodbye'.

Quinn shut her door jumped in the shower, fixed her hair, then left for work.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel did the same throwing on a gunmetal blue color v-neck shirt, a beanie, and of course she can never forget bracelets, and her aviator sunglasses, and left for work or as she like to put it 'rockin out'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn was busy reading the article when she got an IM from Santana.

**Lopez93:**_'Hey loser did u finally get laid last night ;]'_

Quinn scoffed till Santana sent her another.

**Lopez93: **_guess not since ur online._

**Lopez93: **_prude_

**HBICFabray: **_I don't care what you think I know what happened._

**Lopez93: **_OMG u fucked last night!_

**Lopez93: **_You know what call me! _

**Lopez93: **_Now!_

**HBICFabray: **_I can't I'm at work, and I need to finish NOW._

**Lopez93: **_Ohh okay I get it so u can let Berry have her tattooed hands all over ur body?_

**HBICFabray: **;)

**Lopez93: **_perv_

**HBICFabray:** _Your the one who asked._

**HBICFabray:** _Now leave me alone so I can finish and have hot sex with Rachel 'Amazing in bed' Berry {;_

**Lopez93: **_She is seriously baddass-hot but tmi! Alright I need to go B wants me ;]_

Quinn chuckled clicking back on the article.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yo, yo, yo! My baby sis is in the hizzy house!"

Rachel grinned giving the man-boy a hug. "Hey, Ry."

"Ohhh did someone get laid last night by some pretty blonde?" Ryan asked her.

Rachel smiled sipping the _Dr Pepper_ she bought on her way to the studio.

"Owwww!" Ryan howled to the ceiling.

Rachel chuckled sitting down on a wheelie chair.

"So...what's her name?" Ryan asked Rachel who was swaying side to side.

"Quinn Fabray."

"_That_ was her last night?"

Rachel smirked nodding. "She wants me to ask her out on a date _and_ ask her to be my girlfriend."

Ryan laughed "Nice sis, I'm glad your finally deciding to go into a serious relationship."

"If it could be anyone in the world it would always be her." Rachel said softly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Finally" Quinn sighed sending off the fresh article to her boss then left the office reaching in her phone only to see a text from Rachel. She smiled wildly.

"Ohh someone got a text from someone special." a gay said as he watched Quinn smile in the eleivator.

"Hi Roman." Quinn smiled at the tall guy.

"So what's her name?" Roman asked leaning over to read.

Quinn blushed "Rachel Berry."

The tall young black man gasped "As in _'Scream Rebirth'_?"

Quinn blushed smiling "You know her band?"

Roman scoffed "Thanks to my boyfriend Remy, I swear I know all her songs by heart because that's all the man listens to!"

Quinn chuckled looking down at the text she had missed.

**Rachel: **_'I miss you like crazy'_

"Awww soo sweet" he cooed. The elevator dinged letting them both off and in opposite directions.

"Bye Quinn have fun with your new boo!"

Quinn laughed "I will!" She hit 'Call Rachel' listening till finally she answered.

_'Hey, baby!'_

Quinn smiled at her voice "Hey, I just got off."

_Rachel laughed 'But I'm not even there.'_

"Oh gosh your so bad" Quinn gushed. "But I'm getting in my car now."

_'Hold on one second Quinn' _

Quinn listened to the echos of Rachel and some guys voice.

_'Hey babe were not done yet, and I really don't know when, but if you want to be a cool chick you can come over here?'_

"Really?" Quinn asked.

_'For sure'_

"Okay where are you?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn walked onto the set seeing people everywhere working till she saw Rachel.

The brunette looked up and beamed seeing Quinn, and made her way to the blonde.

"Hey!" Rachel smiled hugging Quinn tightly to her frame.

"Hi!" Quinn beamed.

"Is this the girl that took you away from the after party last night sis?" Ryan asked playfully smiling at Quinn.

Quinn smiled at the guy he had wondering who he was and why he just called Rachel sis.

Rachel chuckled "Ryan this is Quinn, Quinn this is my brother from another mother."

Ryan and Quinn shook hands smiling.

"Oy mates hate to break this short but we half like thirty minutes left." a British man said looking back at them.

"Alright, babe I'll be done in a sec Kay?" Rachel said backing away.

Quinn nodded "Okay"

"Here Quinn sit down." Ryan smiled pulling a chair up by him.

"Okay and action!" the brit shouted.

**(*Can I Take You Home? by Breathe Carolina*)**

Quinn watched Rachel in on the TV monitor by the camera.

_**Said her name was romance, I said I'm impulsive.**_

The video switched from Rachel singing the first line to her chatting with a long haired brunette with forest green eyes at a bar.

_**Swallowed my nerve and ate my dignity. **_Rachel smirked singing hitting her chest with the beat.

_**I think I'm making progress, she's faking naive,**_ _**  
All this false innocence amuses me.**_ Rachel smirked singing while looking straight in the camera.

Soon Quinn watched as the long brunette had her arms wrapped around Rachel's neck letting her fingers graze Rachel's tattoos.

Quinn's eyes widened and felt jealousy burn through her.

Ryan chuckled softly "Whoa chill Quinn it's just a video nothing more."

_**I don't mean to rush, or be obvious**_  
_**But like a magnet you keep pulling me .**_  
_**Into fixation, this mad compulsion.**_  
_**Don't wanna stop. Will you come with me?**_

Rachel now had the brunette against a white glistening wall singing to her.

**_Can I take you home?_**  
**_Open yourself up to me and surrender._**  
**_Can I take you home?_**  
**_We lock out the world and we'll stay here forever._**  
**_Say it to me, three letters._**  
**_Fall from your mind to your mouth._**  
**_Can I take you home?_**

Rachel was now at the bar watching the sexy brunette from afar. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows while she sang watching the girl get hit on by some jerkoff. 

**_Am I second guessing?_**  
**_Am I asking too much?_**  
**_One simple word will set the record straight._**  
**_Betrayed by clenched hands._**  
**_Wear your smile like a mask._**  
**_Your tightened fists, they give your heart away._**

**_I don't mean to rush, or be obvious,_**  
**_But my impatience keeps on dragging me_**  
**_Into temptation, this mad compulsion._**  
**_And tell me now, will you come with me?_**

Now Rachel was in a black room singing.

**_Can I take you home?_**  
**_Open yourself up to me and surrender._**  
**_Can I take you home?_**  
**_We lock out the world and we'll stay here forever_**  
**_Say it to me, three letters._**  
**_Fall from your mind to your mouth_**  
**_Can I take you home?_**

**_Said her name was romance, I said I'm impulsive._**  
**_Betrayed by clenched hands._**  
**_Wear your smile like a mask._**

**_Can I take you home?_**  
**_Open yourself up to me and surrender._**  
**_Can I take you home?_**  
**_We'll lock out the world, and we'll stay here forever_**  
**_Say it to me, three letters._**  
**_Fall from your mind to your mouth._**

**_Can I take you home?  
Open yourself up to me and surrender.  
Can I take you home?  
We'll lock out the world, and we'll stay here forever  
Say it to me, three letters.  
Fall from your mind to your mouth._**

_****__Can I take you home?_  
Open yourself up to me and surrender.  
Can I take you home?  
We'll lock out the world, and we'll stay here forever  
Say it to me, three letters.  
Fall from your mind to your mouth.

**_Can I take you home?_**

Finally the video ended showing Rachel on a white bed smirking as the brunette was knocked out on the other side.

"_And _Cut!" the brit shouted.

Everyone cheered ready to go home.

Rachel jogged to Quinn pecking her lips "I missed you."

Quinn melted "I missed you too."

"Rachel"

Quinn and Rachel stopped staring at each other and looked to find the brunette standing there still in the high heels and short, short, shorts.

"Hey Jennifer." Rachel smiled.

"I just wanted to say thank you for calming my nerves down earlier, I was so nervous."

"It's no problem really it happens." Rachel smiled.

"Okay...well...bye." Jennifer said blushing.

"Bye." Rachel smiled back.

Jennifer made a move for a hug but Quinn didn't let go of Rachel's hand.

The brunette turned and walked off.

"Please tell me that song you just did wasn't about her." Quinn huffed a laugh.

Rachel shook her head smiling "No, you ready?"

"For what?" Quinn asked.

"Our date..._duh_."

**Oh..Oh but you didn't see that coming haa **

**so I don't really know where to take this story but if you guys have any ideas or what anything to happen just suggest it [:**

**Ohh and what should they do on their date?**


	3. Moondance

***I own ****Nothing***** Music and Glee belongs to it's rightful owners blah, blah, blah don't sue me.**

**Read and review please it really makes my day, I swear.**

**Shout out to Monkophile for the great suggestion, kaayou for helping me with the name for Ryan, (sorry I forgot to give you a shout out last chapter) and tons of more ideas [: also KW05 her fic 'Heart Within A Bad' is amazing! I always wanted to make Rachel that way but never could and she did it cause she rocks! So if you hadn't read it which I highly doubt you that you haven't ****READ ****it. **

**Oh and also yes Rachel is pretty much covered in tattoos not so many on her legs cause u can't cover those up haha ;) AND I will reveal each tattoo and tell you what it means to her. ****Sorry for the short chapter but I was severely stuck. Review ;] if you love faberry...and this fic**

**"Scream Rebirth" Chapter Three 'Moondance'**

Quinn giggled as Rachel took her hand leading her quickly down a lighted path. "Rach where are we going?"

Rachel chuckled "You'll see."

The brunette stopped abruptly in front of the blonde catching her off guard and stumbling into the young rocker.

"Omf!" Quinn huffed making Rachel break out laughing. "Shut up!" Quinn giggled.

Rachel lifted her wrist taking off the bandanna around it and wrapping it around Quinn's eyes. "Okay...can you see? Be honest." Rachel asked.

Quinn laughed "No, no I can't see a thing."

"Alright, take my hand." Rachel said softly slipping her hand through Quinn's soft fingers Rachel smiled and kissed her hand then gently guided her to their destination.

"_Tada_!" Rachel exclaimed taking off the bandanna.

Quinn was speechless and amazed. "Rachel." she breathed out. "It's beautiful."

They were surrounded by a beautiful garden and trees that held the lights in the air.

Rachel stood awkwardly with a silly smile on her face as she watched Quinn's eyes light up. "I know it probably is too much, bu-" the brunette was cut off with Quinn's lips firmly attached to hers.

"It's perfect." Quinn said pulling apart. "I just wish I was dressed more apro-"

Rachel cut her off "You look beautiful."

The brunette pulled out Quinn's chair helping her sit down.

"Chivalry does exist." Quinn smiled.

Rachel chuckled sitting down as she brought out their trays of food. Rachel watched eagerly for Quinn's expression as she lifted the top up presenting Quinn with her favorite food of all time.

Quinn's jaw went slacked and she might have even drooled at the sight of two flap jacks, eggs, and a bunch of bacon.

"Rachel..."

She chuckled "I figured we should have brinner."

Quinn giggled and looked at Rachel's plate it had a bowl of macaroni and cheese and two pancakes. "I thought you were vegan."

Rahel cringed "Tried that, faild that...but I am a vegie head though." Rachel grinned causing Quinn to do the same. "So...what have you been up to these past five years?"

Quinn stopped eating as she thought about it "Well after we said goodbye," she blushed and Rachel smiled looking down at her mac and cheese. "I left for Berkley," Rachel nodded looking back up at the blonde. "Then got into a bunch of classes for Journalism, and then landed an intern job, then after a couple of years they finally promoted me."

"Do you...like it?" Rachel asked not wanting to offend the girl.

Quinn sighed "Honestly? No, I don't. I don't get to write my own column, I don't get to write at all. All they make me do is edit the editors mistakes which is everything since he never does it."

"That sucks babe, I'm sorry." Rachel said shaking her head. "You know I have a friend who works for the _L.A. Times _maybe I could get you an interview or something."

Quinn shook her head smiling sadly "No, really you don't have to do that."

Rachel covered Quinn's hand "I want to."

Quinn smiled and changed the subject "And you, I'm so interested to know how Rachel '_Diva'_ Berry" Rachel cringed chuckling "turned into Rachel _'hardcore'_ Berry."

Rachel chuckled looking at Quinn. "_Hardcore?_"

Quinn arched an eyebrow looking at Rachel's tattoos, and piercings. Rachel nodded "Okay, okay, but _hardcore_is pretty bad-ass, I think it was just the way you said it."

"Your stalling." Quinn said glaring.

"It's a long story, that I don't want to waste this great date on." Rachel said avoiding the topic.

Quinn sighed "Rachel why won't you tell me?...What happened?"

"I'm not ready yet Quinn, please...lets just have a great time, and I promise you I will eventually tell you, I just don't wanna put a damper on our first date. This is about you, not me. I wanna know everything about you."

"You don't think I don't feel the same towards you?" Quinn huffed.

Rachel looked down biting her lip, she knew Quinn had a great point. "Okay...your right I'm sorry, I was being selfish...you can ask me anything you want."

Quinn smashed her lips together not wanting to push the brunette into something she didn't want to talk about, then said "Okay."

Rachel grinned opening her mouth for a spoonful of mac and cheese. "Man I love mac and cheese it's freakin awesome. I don't know how I went so many years without it."

Quinn chuckled, thinking about how Rachel never got to really be a kid because of how people treated her, and how she never had time. "It is amazing, but bacon is better, bacon and mac and cheese tastes pretty good as well."

Rachel's face twisted into disgust the thought of bacon meant pigs, pigs meant not kosher. "Ew, do you know what those poor defenseless piggies have to go through just so you can have you can have you bacon? Your colon produced bacon? First they have their cute little ears clipped then their tails clipped off, and then-" Rachel stopped noticing Quinn's face grow green. "Sorry."

Quinn smiled "Don't be you just reminded me of someone I knew."

Rachel tilted her head and asked "Who?"

"Rachel 'diva' Berry." Quinn said smiling then giggled "I remember you not getting any sleep when Jessie egged you, because of your mother hen nightmares."

Rachel gave Quinn a playful glare "It really happened! They were pecking me with their beaks!"

Quinn laughed again holding her stomach. "Your so cute." she said shaking her head still smiling.

"Well _duh_" Rachel said acting smug.

Quinn rolled her eyes eating a piece of bacon.

"I remember when you said _'I wanna get funky too!'_" Rachel said acting like Quinn had during sophmore year.

Quinn shot her a playful glare "What?" Rachel asked "It was cute!"

Quinn laughed inwardly as she slightly blushed then laughed out loud.

Rachel smiled and asked "What?"

Quinn covered her mouth giggling "_'And Angels!'_"

Rachel snorted a laugh "I was hopped up on pills."

"And I was pregnant!" Quinn said defending herself of the funk she was in.

"Ah...the pregnacy card already _huh_?" Rachel said raising her eyebrow.

Quinn sat straight up and said "_Yes._" as she picked up a piece of bacon.

Rachel chuckled taking one last scoop of mac and cheese. "Hmm"

Rachel had moved them to a view of the city underneath a tree and a great view of the moon. They were just making small talk of old times, enjoying each others presence when they could hear an harmonica playing in the distance, they both grew silent listening to the melody.

"It sounds beautiful...Do you know what he's playing?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel nodded staring at the moon as she answered "It's called _'Moondance'._"

Quinn stared at her and said softly "Sing it too me."

Rachel kept her eyes moon as she began to sing. _"Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance."_ Rachel could feel Quinn's gaze and sang to her. _"With the stars up above in your eyes." _Quinn's heart skiped a beat as those chocolate orbs stared right back at her. _"A fantabulous night to make romance." _Rachel smirked softly _"Neath the cover of October skies."_

They both leaned in slowly never looking away. Rachel broke shutting her eyes as her lips pecked Quinn's. The tattooed girl leaned back looking in Quinn's dazed eyes. Quinn leaned towards her pecking her back; the brunette kissed her back, both embracing the other.

"Rachel" Quinn breathed out as Rachel left her lips moving to her jawline. "Rachel...we..." Quinn moaned out. "Need to stop" Quinn felt herself heating up.

Rachel laid her down gently against the soft green grass. "Why?" Rachel breathed out letting her hands rise up Quinn's shirt, feeling her toned stomach.

"Because...we should you know go on more dates or...something at least go somewhere private." Quinn said cringing, because she really wanted Rachel hands everywhere on her body, and her tongue in her lower regions.

Rachel lightly smirked "Why waste..." Rachel let her tongue flick against Quinn's neck as she marked her. "Extremely hot sex, when _you _or _I_ can die tomorrow? I'd rather not waste a minute with you much less making love to you." Rachel's heart started going at hyper speed, she wanted Quinn to say it first, and she ended up saying it herself anyway.

The blondes breath hitched feeling her heart skip a beat. "You...love me?"

Rachel sighed creating a short amount of space between them letting her arms keep her up on either side of Quinn's head. "I have for a while now."

The rocker, sat up leaning against the tree. "When we had that last night before we left...I-I couldn't get you out of my mind." Rachel said breathlessly, making Quinn's heart soar. "The way you would writh beneath me moaning, groaning, whining out my name...the way your body fills with chill like mine does with the simplest touch. The way your eyes lit up against the candle light...I had always felt love for you Quinn but that night just made me realize just how much I was in love with you..._Am_ in love with you."

Quinn shook her head in disbelief grinning like a fool in love "I only dreamed of hearing you say that to me." Quinn said tilting her head back still smiling then straightened her face towards Rachel's "I love you...I have for a long...long,_ long _time."

The tattooed beauty threaded her fingers behind Quinn's head beneath her golden hair; stroking her porcelain skin as she kissed her softly laying her back down.

Quinn's husky breathing turned in to gasps as Rachel's fingers roamed her covered body. Quinn felt her self grow wet. "Baby..." Quinn whispered "No."

Rachel stopped her roaming resting her forehead on Quinn's shoulder. She desperately wanted to feel the blonde, kiss the blonde, just make love to the blonde; but if she was told no then she would stop. Only because she would do anything for her.

Quinn pressed a kiss to Rachel's temple knowing how bad Rachel wanted her. She felt it with every kiss, and every touch. But she would die if someone caught them.

Rachel sat up and helped Quinn sit against the tree then laid her head on the blondes lap. Quinn smiled letting her fingers run through Rachel's dark brown locks.

"So what's the worst date you've ever been on?" Rachel asked smirking.

Quinn giggled "That's hard...either every time Puck would make me dine and dash with him or once this guy made me pay for everything, and he smelled funny." Rachel snorted laughing.

"Well what about you?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

Rachel really wanted to say one that made her heart sink but decided against it knowing it would come up another time and she would explain then. "Umm...probably the time I made made two dates at the same time accidentally then said; drunkenly if I may add 'Relax ladies theirs enough of me to go around.'" Quinn dropped her jaw smiling, and hit Rachel on the shoulder. "I know they really didn't like that."

"Wow, your terrible."

Rachel shrugged "They were hot."

"Whatever" Quinn snapped looking at the sky.

"Aww look at you all jealous." Rachel cooed.

"Of harlots? _Please._" Quinn scoffed.

"They were nothing more than a warm body." Rachel said looking back at the moon.

Quinn looked down wondering how many other _'warm bodies'_ Rachel has had in the past.

"None of them can ever hold a candle to you." Rachel said softly kissing Quinn's hand. "None of them."

* * *

***(Moondance Agust Rush version...I know I'm sap [:)***


	4. Two Hearts

***I own ****Nothing***** Music and Glee belongs to it's rightful owners blah, blah, blah don't sue me.**

**Read and review please it really makes my day, I swear.**

**Sorry I know it's short but I just had to update this part of the story ;]**

**"Scream Rebirth" Chapter Four 'Two Hearts'**

"So...you" Quinn looked up and down at Rachel "Wanna...come in?" she asked innocently.

As if right on cue Ryan called the rocker needing her for an emergency meeting about their new album; making the blonde pout.

"I'm sorry Quinn, but I'll make it up to you I promise whatever you wanna do I'm down, I swear." Rachel said holding the blondes hips to hers.

Quinn nodded taking Rachel in a sweet kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight." the journalist said softly.

"Night." Rachel smiled.

* * *

The next morning Quinn woke up, and instantly checked her phone for any messages but none from the one she wanted. But a few did catch her eye. She rolled her eyes as she read them.

**Santana: Hey Q, lets meet up. Me and B wanna know all about your rock sex with tattooed Berry or hands...hmm I need a new nickname. ;]**

**Santana: Hello? Plz tell me your still alive, B thinks a cat ate you.**

**Brittany: Q? Did a cat eat you?**

**Santana: I swear Q if u don't call me bck I will bust in ur house swingin!**

Right before Quinn was going to call Santana back a new text showed on her screen.

**Santana: That's it I'm kickin yo ass!**

And right on the dot her door lock was fiddled with and flown open.

"Fabray! I'm going to whoop your ass!" Santana shouted making her way to Quinn's room.

Quinn jumped up right as Santana popped in.

"Fabray!" Santana growled.

Brittany came in hugging Quinn to her then yelled "When your alive you answer your phone!"

"I'm sorry guys I forgot to turn up my phone." Quinn exclaimed.

Santana grumbled sitting down on the bed, and Brittany sat on her lap; kissing away her stress on her neck.

Brittany stopped and pecked her on the lips then looked towards Quinn and beamed "So Quinn did how was having an orgasm after all these years?"

Quinn blushed looking down as Santana laughed.

"Yeah Q how was it with _'Tats'_?"

Quinn chuckled "So I guess you found a nickname for her"

Santana smirked "Yup, it was either that or _'Badass-in bed- Berry'_"

Quinn and Brittany laughed as Quinn sat down on her bed.

"_So_...how was it?" Brittany asked biting her lip.

Quinn's eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned falling back on her bed making Santana and Brittany throw themselves back in a fit of giggles.

* * *

***last night after Rachel left Quinn***

"Hey sis, what was with the _'call me text'_?" Ryan asked letting Rachel in his apartment, he knows it was for getting Rachel out of a date cause he always does that for her, but he figured maybe Rachel was just dating another girl, and realized she shouldn't do it when she finally has Quinn.

"She's asking questions Ry, she wants to know." Rachel said frantically walking back and forth.

Ryan sighed "Rachel of course she's going to want to know about your past...Why do you always do this?"

"Because..." Rachel plopped on the couch next to Ryan. "What if she gets mad that I didn't always want to be with her? Because I did, _I do! _...But I'm still in love with her Ry."

"Well of course your still in love with her, of course your in love with both...it's okay to be Rach, when you tell her I'm sure she'll understand." he said softly

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." Santana said readjusting herself. "Rachel_ 'diva' _Berry stopped being a diva to discover herself, but won't actually tell you the full story?"

Quinn looked up to the left running what Santana just said through her brain, and nodded.

"And you said she wears a necklace with a silver ring on it?" Brittany asked Quinn who nodded again.

"But she hasn't told you why about...pretty much everything?" Santana asked furrowing her eyebrows.

As soon as Quinn gave a slight nod Santana jumped up walking quickly to Quinn's living room where she had her lap top. She opened it and began typing.

"Santana, what are you doing?" Quinn asked plopping down beside her.

"I'm googling Berry's ass." she said making Brittany giggle.

"I've always liked to google Rachel's ass."

Santana stopped suddenly both her and Quinn looking at the ditsy blonde. Quinn glared as Santana shook her head "Babe that's ogling, what were doing is googling it means were looking up info on Rachel like gossip." the brunette explained.

"Ohhh...well I like oogling Rachel." the blonde smiled.

Quinn turned her attention to her best friend once again. "Santana, no I don't want to look at what the world says about her past I want to know from her. Why do you think I've never googled her before?"

"Because you were scared of her moving on." Santana said as a matter of fact.

"Well that too but mainly because fifty percent of the time the media is wrong." Quinn explained.

Santana kept ignoring her and typed in _Rachel Berry_. Hundreds of things popped up, and Santana went clicked on _'I'm Feeling Lucky'_ bringing up what was called _'The Ultimate source for all things Rachel Berry'_

The page popped up showing Rachel biting ferociously on a dandy lion with 'eye black' on her cheek bones, on the cover of _Peta_ explaining how long she has been a vegetarian.

Santana scrolled down "Aha!" she shouted in triumph finding the bio spot.

"Santana stop." Quinn said but was tempted to read, at first she looked away but when she heard Santana gasp her eyes snapped to the digital words telling about Rachel's life.

Quinn's breathing hitched when she reached a certain point knowing this is what Santana was so shocked about.

"I can't do this, I'm going to go and find Rachel. I shouldn't have even started reading that...she needs to tell me I can't find out from some _fan_ of hers." Quinn said feeling her eyes begin to water. She grabbed her keys leaving a silent Santana and a confused Brittany.

She needed to hear it from Rachel, not some website.

**Review ;] if you love faberry...and this fic**


	5. You're Still the One

***I own ****Nothing***** Music and Glee belongs to it's rightful owners blah, blah, blah don't sue me.**

**Read and review please it really makes my day, I swear.**

*****A/N: I changed the character Andy McMahon to Jordan Roark ;]******

**whoa... on saturday I watched **_**Harry Potter **_**...I forgot how hot **_**Emma Watson **_**is**

**"Scream Rebirth" Chapter Five 'You're Still the One'**

As soon as Quinn was out the door she dialed Rachel's number.

"Hello?" Rachel asked groggily.

"Rachel, it's me...we need to talk...now. Please look I'll just come to you, tell me where you are." Quinn said desperately.

"Quinn? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Rachel asked sounding alarmed.

"I just...I really need to speak with you...I messed up."

"...Okay." Rachel said still trying to wake up. She gave Quinn her directions to her place, and cleaned herself up before Quinn got there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel was in the middle of fixing her bed when she heard her buzzer go off knowing it was Quinn she buzzed her in, and with in the next two minutes Quinn came a knockin.

As soon as Rachel opened the door for Quinn, the blonde launched herslef into Rachel's arms crying. "Hey beautiful, what's wrong?" Rachel said softly threading her fingers through Quinn's hair. Rachel chuckled "Why are you still in your P.J's?"

Quinn let out sob saying "I'm so sorry...I should have waited."

"What's wrong baby?" Rachel let out a soft chuckle joking "Your not pregnant are you?"

Quinn just kept crying which alarmed Rachel. She pushed her back with her hands around her face "Oh God you are aren't you?"

"What? No...no I...I God...Santana and Brittany came over, and I was telling them about you, and...and Santana googled you-"

"Wait, wait, you googled me?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrow stepping back from Quinn.

"No Santana did, but I tried to stop her then I heard her gasp, and, and, I just...my eyes snapped to the screen and, I...and I read some of it."

"Read what?" Rachel asked her.

"Your bio...on a..fanpage." Quinn grimaced waiting for Rachel to blow up.

Rachel gulped, taking a deep breath as she led Quinn to her couch "What did you read?"

"About how you are from Lima and how you became famous, and met...please Rachel I'm sorry, I shouldn't have read it...please I want you to tell me."

**(*A/N: Again I changed Andy's name to Jordan Roark*)**

Rachel exhaled as she ran her hand over her face to her hair. "Quinn that girl I told you about...Jordan" Quinn nodded "Well she took me out drinking, she had gotten me this fake I.D. and we drank, and drank till we were both slurring. That was the night I got my first tattoo and the first night we got...together."

Rachel took a deep breath walking over to her mantel picking up a picture of her and Jordan handing it to Quinn. "We had dated for about four years."

Quinn looked down at the photo seeing a blue eyed blonde. She was beautiful, and they looked happy.

"On our aniversery I decided to ask her to marry me." Rachel said slowly watching Quinn's face that was still looking at the happy couple close her eyes. "She said yes...So I took her back to Lima to spend some time with my dads. My dads and I she got bored and started going through my notebooks to see if she could help me with a song or something..."

_Flashback_

_"Hey J" Rachel smiled sweetly at her blue eyed fiance._

_Jordan was silent and stern. She sat on Rachel's old bed looking down at the writings her fiance had written. "Who is she?" Jordan asked as her voice quaked._

_"Huh?" Rachel asked in confusion._

_"This girl you keep writing about; who is she?" _

_Rachel began to panic but hid it well "Baby their about you, I don't know what your talk-"_

_"Bulshit!" Jordan yelled chucking Rachel's notebook at her, sending pages in different directions. Don't lie to me Rachel! Who is she Rachel? Do I know her?"_

_Rachel was silent looking down at the floor. _

_"Rachel come on we both know your in love with someone else, and I think I deserve to know who it is."_

_Rachel shook her head sadly saying above a whisper "You don't know her."_

_Jordan sighed wiping a tear "What's her name?"_

_"Quinn, but Jordan I swear it was before you and I even met."_

_"But your still in love with her Rachel." Jordan said sniffling. "Why didn't you ever tell me about her?"_

_"Because it was only one night, and it was just a goodbye...We haven't even spoken or even seen each other since that night."_

_Jordan shook her head, she knew Rachel still had much to learn about love. "That's not even the point Rach. The point is your in love with her, and you asked me to marry you."_

_Rachel looked awkward; her heart beating against her chest, trying hard to breath in and out._

_"What would have happened if say down the road in our marriage we have a family, and you see her again...what would happen?" Jordan asked Rachel._

_"Nothing." Rachel lied she knew seeing Quinn would would be like a wave of unresolved love._

_"Whatever that's bullshit and you know it. All of those feelings your hiding will burst out like there's no tomorrow." Jordan scoffed. The blonde stood up attempting to runaway, even though she didn't even know her way around Lima._

_"Wait" Rachel said softly taking her hand, she had red rimmed eyes, and trembling lips. "Jordan I really and truly do love you." _

_Jordan smiled sadly letting a single tear trickle down her cheek, as she cupped Rachel's cheek. "I know...I just...need time to think."_

_Rachel sniffled taking Jordan in a hug and breathed out "I love you J"_

_Jordan clenched her eyes shut "I love you too Rae."_

_"Look I'll just go out for a walk or something, and I'll be back so you can have sometime to think."_

_Jordan nodded smiling at Rachel sadly before she left._

_end of flashback_

"...And that was the last time I ever saw her or heard from her again. When I came back home she had already took her things, and left. So I tried taking the next plane out of Lima but the one she was on was the last one since there was going to be a snow storm. I didn't get to our apartment till a few days later but when I had gotten there she had already cleaned out her things...all that was left was a letter." Rachel said wiping away Quinn's tears.

"I'm so sorry Rachel" Quinn cried "I should have followed you to New York, I should have told you I was in love with you, then maybe you wouldn't have had to go through that heartache."

"Quinn even though I wish nothing more than to have those five years apart back, it was meant to happen, or else I wouldn't have changed to who I am today...I wouldn't have met Jordan, or Ryan; and you wouldn't have gone to your dream school."

"You are my dream." Quinn trembled.

"As you are mine but things happen for a reason."

Quinn sniffled taking the tissue Rachel had handed her. "What did the letter say?"

Rachel took the frame from Quinn's lap opening the back and handing it to Quinn.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I know your probably wondering why, I never said goodbye. I never said goodbye for two reasons one being I knew you would try to convince me to stay, and two I don't want this to be goodbye. This is just a I'll see you soon type of farewell. _

_Rachel I love you with all of my being, and I know you love me as well, but I can't be second best. You want your Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Captain of the cheerios blonde hair and green eyes, that's the girl you want. (yup that's right I went through your old year books to find her. By the way babe nice pant suit haaaa.) I don't know who Quinn Fabray is but I do know where she is, but she now resides in Los Angles, California. And if you look on the very back I left her address, and number for you to call so don't be such a pussy Rachel, and call her. _

_I hope one day when your finally with the girl of your dreams, and we see each other again I can meet her, and threaten her that if she even dares to hurt you in any way shape or form, I will kill her and make it look like an accident._

_And no I'm not mad at love her dearly, I read it in your writing and I see it in your eyes. I do love you Rachel no matter what, and I hope one day we will meet again._

_Sincerely yours _

_Jordan Elizabeth Roark_

Rachel felt Quinn sniffle and take her hand "I love you so much Rachel Berry."

"I love you too Quinn Fabray. _My_Quinn Fabray." Rachel said smiling shyly.

Quinn nodded smiling "_Your Quinn Fabray."_ Quinn launched herself into Rachel arms laughing as she cried.

Quinn pulled back still smiling with her pink nose "But why were you so scared of telling me about her?"

"Because I was worried you would feel hurt that I had a relationship with someone else, and nearly married her."

"Of course I'm not mad." Quinn said trying to smile, but Rachel raised her eyebrow knowing she was lying. "Okay I'm jealous but I'm not mad."

Rachel gave a soft chuckle kissing her cheek.

Quinn sat in silence with Rachel looking over the letter once more then remembered.

"Why didn't you?" Quinn asked. "Why didn't you come after me after Jordan let you go?"

"Why didn't you?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked down bringing her hands to herself.

Rachel took her hand back "I didn't mean it in a rude way Quinn. What I meant was I didn't come to you probably for the same reason you didn't. Hurt, rejection...I figured you had moved on like I had. That you had already gotten married."

It was silent for a moment till Quinn said softly "I didn't you know...Sleep or have a relationship with someone else since you. I mean yes I went on dates...but I never kissed them or had a second one."

"Why not?" Rachel asked looking at the blonde.

"Because I was in love with you." Quinn said letting tears fall.

"See" Rachel stood up walking to the mantel "This is the exact reason I was so damn scared of telling you the truth." Rachel said sharply. "Because I knew it would hurt you. I knew it would hurt you that, I almost got married when I was still in love with you, that I slept with other people to stop hurting, and to forget about you and Jordan." Rachel sighed and walked back to Quinn kneeling down. "Quinn I never meant to hurt you." Rachel said softly taking her hand.

Quinn kissed her forehead "You didn't I'm just jealous, that's all."

"Why are you jealous?" Rachel asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Who wouldn't be? Rachel I've been in love with you for years now, and the thought of you with other girls...it just makes my stomach churn."

Rachel nodded understanding, she felt the same way towards Quinn. "I still wanna kick Puck's ass."

Quinn laughed "So do I."

"Stupid Puckhead." Rachel grumbled.

Quinn giggled getting on the floor and pushing Rachel down. She crawled on top of Rachel laying on top of her, she let her hand smooth over the brunettes tattooed skin admiring it then lifted the ring.

"So why do you still wear this?" Quinn asked examining it.

Rachel sighed "I'm not going to lie to you Quinn, I still love her." Rachel felt Quinn tense."And having the ring she gave me feels like she's here with me."

Quinn sat up rubbing her temple "So your still in love with her?"

"Not the way I love you."

"I don't get it Rachel your either in love with her or you aren't which is it?" Quinn asked scared to hear Rachel's answer.

"What I mean is I love her the way you love Santana and Brittany."

Quinn nodded her head going back to her spot on Rachel "Good cause I don't like sharing...you mine."

Rachel chuckled "I hate sharing too, I always have...I guess cause I was an only child..." Rachel looked down at Quinn who had her head on her chest. "But I like sharing with you, just not you."

Quinn giggled leaning up to peck Rachel's lips.

"I like your P.J's by the way babe very sexy." Rachel said looking down at Quinn's _Scooby Doo _pants.

"_Shut up_" she said hitting Rachel on the arm playfully.

Rachel and Quinn laid against the couch just enjoying the others presence when Quinn asked "So what was she like?"

Rachel laughed "Oh God don't even get me started."

**A/N: I went a totally different way with this chapter than I orignally planed. I had written out almost a whole chapter originally so if you want to read that version just message me cause I feel like I wrote it for nothing. **

**My dad wants to be an ass and decide where we go for thanksgiving, the only good thing I get out of it is a puppy [: and I guess seeing my cousins but I hate feeling all awkward when they always joke about me marrying and stuff cause in my head I'm like Haa! the only person I'd wanna marry right now is Dianna agron...cause seriously who wouldn't? she's perfect, and also last time I checked I'm pretty sure I'm into girls...so...yeah.**

**But yeah I don't know if I'll have internet service so if I do hopefully I can still update.**

**Also WickedTierra if your reading this no I'm not finished with any of my other fics the only way it'd be finished is if it said 'complete'. review if you read this so I'll know.**

**Review ;] if you love faberry...and this fic**


	6. The Memory

***I own ****Nothing***** Music and Glee belongs to it's rightful owners blah, blah, blah don't sue me.**

**Read and review please it really makes my day, I swear.**

**Sorry it took so long to update hope you all had a great Holiday. I hope it's long enough.**

**"Scream Rebirth" Chapter Six 'The Memory'**

Quinn felt Rachel's chest heave up and down as she chuckled "Jordan Roark is a pain in my ass, she always liked to keep me on my toes...Once she made me give her my shoes cause she didn't like hers..." Rachel laughed.

"Oh and when she met my dads she was drunk out of her mind and past out...Oh and she could never use a computer to save her life, she would just randomly push, and click buttons till my computer was completely and utterly useless! I swear some times I just wanted to strangle her. She never cared about bills, money or food...she said all we need to survive was love. And dear God she loved to get me in trouble." Rachel laughed again.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"She would always pick fights and somehow I was always the one to get in a fist fight with some asshole." Rachel laughed "When we first started dating she told me her birthday was in two days and I had to come up with an epic birthday extravaganza for her" Rachel chuckled remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"What did you do for her?" Quinn smiled.

"I had this friend who worked at _Coney Island_ so I asked him if we could go in after hours and he said yes."

"Did she like it?" Quinn asked, feeling envious.

Rachel chuckled "No, well not at first, but I had taken her on this ride and had it rigged to shoot fireworks at the end. Then she smacked me cause it scared her then she..." Rachel cleared her throat as Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Thanked me."

"_Uh huh..."_ Quinn said back.

Rachel giggled hugging Quinn closer to her.

"So you don't know where she is?" Quinn asked.

"No...I'm thinking some where in Europe fighting a revolution." Quinn raised her eyebrow to Rachel "She's a very liberal person."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows looking at the picture of Jordan she didn't look like a hippie, she had on a light blue beanie, and pea coat.

"Her parents are rich, her dad has his own private practice, and her mom is a stay at home mom, she's so sweet treated me like her own."

"Did her dad not like you?" Quinn asked smiling.

"At first...he thought I was a bad influence on Jordan." Quinn and Rachel busted out in laughter "Yeah I know I actually laughed when he said that cause I thought he was joking with me, until he goes '_Do you think I'm wrong?'"_ Rachel laughed remembering that moment.

Quinn chuckled "So...how did you meet Ryan?"

Rachel snorted "I must have forgotten to tell you, he's Jordan's older brother."

Quinn scoffed a laugh "Yeah you must have."

Quinn leaned deeper into Rachel smiling in utter happiness.

Rachel felt her heart swell and buried her lips in the crook of Quinn's neck. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

Quinn's eyes fluttered sighing, she turned her head taking Rachel's lips in hers "I want to read what you wrote about me."

Rachel laughed quietly "They're not finished yet."

"I don't care." Quinn whispered softly in Rachel's ear.

Rachel smirked turning her head to Quinn's ear "I do." she husked.

Quinn glared at her then turned back straight ahead and grumbled "I will read them."

Rachel smiled "You will but you won't read them."

Quinn bit her lip grinning _'She's going to sing them to me.'_she thought to herself. She closed her eyes still grinning as she wrapped Rachel's tattooed arms around her tightly. She grazed the pictures with her fingers "Which one is your favorite?"

Rachel looked down at her arms "Hmm...this one." she said pointing at her right forearm. It had a big sugar skull with small pink diamonds all over it, white diamonds for eyes, and one red rose that laid tilted beside it.

"That looks so neat." Quinn said still grazing her fingers over it. "So why this one?"

"Just cause it looks bad ass." Rachel smiled as Quinn chuckled and nodded saying "It is bad ass."

"Damn straight." Rachel said in a country accent making Quinn giggle. "So what are you doing Friday night?"

Quinn bit her lip trying not to laugh "You."

Rachel raised her eyebrow pushing Quinn up and looked at her jaw slacked.

"_Nice babe!_" she grinned making Quinn blush.

"What about Friday?" Quinn asked.

Rachel shrugged "Well...I have a concert, and it would be cool if you could come."

Quinn smirked turning to Rachel, straddling her. "You want me to _cum_?" she asked sweetly.

"I would love it if I made you _cum_." Rachel said smirking back.

Quinn smiled lifting her arms in the air.

Rachel stared for a second till she slowly ran her hands up Quinn's thighs beneath her shirt revealing her abs, and no bra. She lost her breath at the blondes beauty and lifted the shirt higher taking it off of her lovers body.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist lowering her down with the blondes legs still wrapped around her lower back. Rachel let her arms unleash Quinn's waist letting her hands rub up against the fluffy thick carpet to capture Quinn's hands as her lips kissed down her jawline back up to her lips. Rachel let their arms go up behind Quinn's head, then let go of them as she grazed down to her breasts that instantly perked at her touch.

Quinn's heart and eyes fluttered feeling Rachel's lips on her neck and hands everywhere. The blonde let her hands go beneath Rachel's shirt and up her back revealing her tattoos. Rachel lifted her head as Quinn pulled the gray v-neck up and over her head. Rachel sat up on her knees letting the shirt fall next to them. Quinn sat up straddling Rachel making the tattooed girl lay back down. Quinn sprinkled kisses across Rachel's chest, around her neck to her lips.

Rachel was never good with letting people take the lead, she wasn't used to her going first but she trusted Quinn and swallowed down her need for the other girl, and let Quinn take control. She felt the blonde kiss down her tattooed abs, and felt her shorts be tugged down and one last kiss below her navel. Rachel bucked her hips at Quinn's heated breath flick of her tongue.

"Jesus" Rachel gasped.

Quinn giggled and did it again looking up to see Rachel running her hands up her face and on her head. "Shit Quinn" she groaned.

The blonde giggled once more latching her mouth on to the brunettes clit sucking it up making her hiss "Stop teasing"

Quinn chuckled crawling onto Rachel's body. She let her hand trace down Rachel's side below her waist, running her finger up and down the tattooed girl's slit; pinching her clit.

Rachel growled at Quinn's teasing then let her hand grasp Quinn's boob bringing it up to her mouth roughly making Quinn moan in pleasure.

Quinn giggled moaning as Rachel grew more wet from her gasps of hot breaths. Rachel let her hand run down Quinn's back to her ass; sweezing it before she let her hand go beneath Quinn's hips to her slit letting two fingers.

"Ohhhh! Rachel!" she moaned grinding down. She let her own two fingers enter Rachel.

"Fuck yes!" Rachel gasped.

"Baby please!" Quinn whimpered as she grew close but Rachel stopped moving her fingers smirking up at Quinn.

Quinn sat up straddling Rachel's fingers right as Rachel added a finger. "Ohhhh! Fuck me Rachel! It feels so good!" Quinn began bouncing up and down on Rachel's fingers stopping the movement of her own fingers. The blonde smirked with closed eyes imagining Rachel's _'what the fuck?'_ face. Instead of hearing Rachel growl she felt Rachel begin to grind into her letting their hands move their fingers together in sync.

Rachel watched as Quinn's hair began to stick to her forehead, then felt her inner walls clench and watched as she bit her lips whining out.

Quinn lost her balance falling on Rachel feeling Rachel clench and tense as she became on edge just as she is. She leaned in kissing her but both needed air fast swallowing eachothers moans as they quickened their pace hearing skin clank against each other.

"Fuck Quinn...I'm so close." Rachel panted into her mouth.

"I know baby I am too...are you ready?" Quinn asked still in a daze.

"God yes" Rachel groaned.

"Good because I am too" she panted out "Kiss me" she husked out.

Rachel took her hand away from Quinn's body of skin and into her blonde tresses kissing her passionately till she felt that tightening down below and made a dopey Finn face gasping for air as she came, Quinn cried out in loud whines into Rachel's mouth. Both cuming at the same time.

Quinn collapsed on top of her lover's fingers whimpering at the feeling of another orgasm. She heard Rachel breath out "Ohh fuck" as Rachel's chest heaved up and down trying to catch her breath. Quinn laid kisses along Rachel's heaving sweaty chest as she still laid on top of her.

Rachel let her thumb stroke Quinn's clit with pressure gaining another throaty moan as she slowly pulled out.

Quinn smiled in a daze as she lifted her chest up in a stretch taking out her fingers as well then moaning as she sucked them off clean.

"Oh dear God" Rachel groaned.

Quinn grinded their swollen nubs together as she leaned down kissing Rachel letting the tattooed girl taste herself.

"Shit Quinn your amazing" she breathed out.

"Your amazing." Quinn husked biting Rachel's bottom lip.

Rachel chuckled "Oh I know."

"Your cockiness is not cute." Quinn pointed out.

"You love it."

"Do not."

"Do too, don't lie to me baby."

Quinn laughed seductively "Your right I do."

Rachel wiggled her eyebrows smirking "I knew it" she said flipping them over letting her tongue sweep up Quinn's lips asking for an entrance, which she gladly accepted.

"Hey Quinn" Rachel breathed out as Quinn licked her nose.

"Huh?" she smiled.

"I love you." she beamed.

Quinn giggled "I love _you_"

Their heads snapped up to the ringing phone on the side of the couch.

Rachel sighed kissing Quinn's jawline then lifted herself off of Quinn and turned to the phone. Quinn watched grinning with giddiness as she watched her girlfriend's tattooed back turn to the phone. _'Wait a minute...she never asked me to be her girlfriend.'_Quinn thought to herself; her smile fell as she started to feel to exposed and self conscious.

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

_'Hi baby'_

Quinn grabbed the light throw on the couch putting it over the front of her body. _*No Quinn Rachel wants you stop being so insecure!*_ Quinn dropped the blanket and crawled over to Rachel wrapping her arms around her waist kissing her tattoos on her back.

Rachel closed her eyes feeling Quinn's soft plump lips kissing her back. "Who is this?"

_'It's me Grace remember?"_

"..."

_'The model.'_

"Oh...hey" Rachel asked hoping Quinn wasn't hearing any of this

_'Yeah so I was wondering if we could hook up again tonight and I'll even-'_

Quinn snatched the phone from Rachel's grasp and said "Fuck. Off." Then slammed the phone on the charger.

"Damn babe...that was hot." Rachel said shaking her head at Quinn. Rachel launched herself onto the blonde kissing her neck.

Quinn sighed at her kisses loving the feeling. _'Don't worry she'll ask you.'_ Quinn kept thinking to herself. _'she'll ask yo-' _Her inner thoughts were interrupted by her moaning when Rachel hit her weak spot. Quinn started working on Rachel clawing at her back knowing that turned her on big time.

Rachel slowly came to a stop causing Quinn to do the same.

"Will you come Quinn?...To my concert on Friday?" Rachel asked.

Quinn smiled "Of course I'll go."

"Sweet! You can even bring Santa Ana and Brittany too." Rachel smirked.

Quinn snorted "_Santa Ana?_ Wow I think that's the perfect nick name for her."

"Me too...so what do you wanna do today?" Rachel asked.

Quinn bit her lip smiling "Looking at your tattoos and sex all day?"

"Really?"

Quinn nodded eagerly.

Rachel chuckled "Okay then..." Rachel motioned for Quinn to sit up as she laid down "Go on baby" she wiggled her eyebrows "Check me out... you know what I'll flip so you can give me a massage while your at it."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows as Rachel flipped gripping the pillow waiting for Quinn who punched Rachel's back.

"Omf!" Rachel laughed "I love you too." Quinn straddled Rachel's legs roughly. "Ohh feisty."

Quinn let her hands graze down Rachel's back "Scream Rebirth? That's your bands name right?" The name was written on the top of her back in all caps curved downward in what Quinn knew in Old English style font 2 since she always played with her fonts at work.

Rachel gasped playfully "You don't even know my bands name?"

Quinn sighed getting off and sat next to Rachel bringing her knees up and grabbing Rachel's long button up white shirt left on another couch.

"Hey...I was just playing." Rachel said touching her knee.

"I know but I still feel bad for not knowing anything about you."

"You shouldn't"

"...You wanna know why I don't know anything about movies or music?"

Rachel tilted her head furrowing her eyebrows.

"It's because I was scared of seeing you, and not actually being able to see you...I was scared to you with someone else."

Rachel took her underwear and shorts putting them on leaving her chest bear. Rachel lifted Quinn's face up "Hey...I'm not mad that you know nothing about me. I'm actually pretty glad I'm a mystery to you...it makes me seem hotter."

Quinn laughed smiling at her. Rachel pulled Quinn back to her against the couch. "So why did you not only tattoo your band's name on your back like a gangster but as your band name aswell?"

"Well...When I decided on the name and asked how Ryan felt about it he loved it and we both got it tattooed on ourselves Ryan has his on either side of his body. But the reason I picked the name 'Scream Rebirth' is because to me it was my turning point when I finally realized how to live my life. The day I quit school completely and signed with a record company."

"I think it's a perfect name...and it is really hot."

Rachel smiled smugly giving Quinn a quick kiss pn the neck.

Quinn bit her lip blushing "So did they hurt?"

"You know I've had them done so many times it doesn't anymore I think the worst one was the peace sign on my foot." Rachel lifted her left foot revealing a medium large bolded in black peace sign above her toes.

"Really?" Quinn asked surprised.

"I know right? You'd think it's be the simplest one...but it stung."

"Aww." Quinn cooed hooping her arm around the back of Rachel's head.

"Are you hungry? Cause I am." Rachel asked.

"Yeah I am too for _you_"

"Damn baby you are on a roll today!"

**

* * *

**

As Rachel ordered them some pizza as Quinn looked around the place. She walked into a studio like room with instruments everywhere tons of electric guitars on the walls along with acoustic some were even signed by famous guys, a drum set that Quinn was sure Finn would drool over. A Cello, a violin and, banjo that she noticed read the same thing as on Rachel's chest below her neck and right on top of her chest _'Love Is my Weapon'_written in cursive curved downward. She smiled softly and turned her attention to the black glossy grand piano. She knew it was very expencive and gently sat down on the black glossy bench lifting the top lid of the keys.

"I see you found my room of awesomeness." Rachel smirked. "Now I say we go find the room where all the magic happens." she said winking.

Quinn blushed putting the lid back down. "Sorry I didn't mean to invade your-"

"No...please play me something, I didn't know you played." Rachel said walking towards her.

"Uhh" Quinn blushed "I don't know what to play...I haven't since I was eight."

Rachel gave her a half smile and began playing _'Heart and Soul'_ Quinn turned her head smiling and waited for her part to jump in.

The two where grinning and laughing till the end of the song.

"Well Fabray I must say that was _very nice_." Rachel said smirking.

"You weren't to bad yourself there Berry."

Rachel smiled and leaned in taking Quinn's lips to hers.

When they slowly pulled apart Quinn sighed resting her forehead against Rachel's and said softly "Play me the song that you wrote for me."

Rachel chuckled "Which one?"

"The one Jordan found." Quinn noticed a little hesitance "Please."

"Quinn-"

"Rachel please I don't care if it's finished or not."

Rachel nodded and fixed her self for the song.

***(Song belongs to Mayday Parade titled The Memory)***

"I wrote it a while back a little after you left...it took me like two years to even attempt to finish this song...so hopefully it's okay." Rachel said nervously feeling Quinn's eyes on her.

Quinn turned Rachel's head to her "Hey I love everything you sing, and knowing you wrote this for me, I know I'll love it...don't be nervous...I'm yours." _'If only you would actually ask me.'_ Quinn thought to herself but pushed it away.

Rachel gulped nodding and cracked her knuckles and began playing.

_**She is everywhere I go  
Everyone I see**_

That's exactly how Quinn felt, like no matter how much she tried to not think about Rachel it would never work. Everyone she met she looked for Rachel in them but of course there is only one Rachel, and she's one of a kind.

_**Winter's gone and I still can't sleep**_

Rachel remembered feeling so alone till she met Jordan yet no matter how much she tried to forget the hazel eyed beauty it wouldn't work, and as for Quinn. She remembered how much she wished to see Rachel in Lima singing in annual community Christmas play but she wasn't there, and niether were her fathers. Quinn knew her heart wasn't even with her anymore it was wherever Rachel was.

_**Summer's on the way  
At least that's what they say  
But these clouds won't leave**_

Rachel remembered how even seeing Jordan in a hot bikini, and loving kisses on her neck still didn't keep her thoughts from going to Quinn in the bikini she wore the day they came together and the day they left.

Quinn remembered hating summer because it didn't give her much to do beside work, and she hatted it because no matter what she did she would always remember the day she and Rachel came together. It lasted one night and and one day before it sadly ended.

_**Walk away  
I'm barely breathing  
As I'm lying on the floor Take my heart  
As you're leaving  
I don't need it anymore**_

Quinn thought the same, she had left her heart and soul with Rachel. She felt terrible of how they said goodbye. She remembered how when they finished she was so scared of being hurt that she cried as she told Rachel goodbye.

_Flashback_

_Quinn held a pool party for the seniors of glee club well whoever was left in Lima. During that entire party Quinn didn't know if she could hide her true feelings for Rachel and neither did Rachel. _

_They both had been staring at one another everytime the other wasn't looking. Wishing they both had the guts to tell the other how they felt. They had both became good friends when Quinn had gotten pregnant, and they stayed that way, but early on both of them began feeling things they thought they shouldn't._

_"You really didn't have to help Rach...I got it." Quinn smiled as Rachel helped her clean the house._

_Rachel chuckled "I'm not gonna let you clean this mess by yourself Quinn."_

_As Rachel left to grab another trash bag Quinn felt her heart clench they both were leaving soon, and she was really going to miss Rachel._

_When Rachel came back she noticed how sad Quinn looked and so she picked up the silly string that was on the table and began spraying Quinn._

_She yelped jumping and giggled as Rachel began to chase her around the house. No one was there but them. Their laughing echoing through out the huge house. _

_Quinn tried to jump over the couch but Rachel put her arm around her waist and pinned her against the couch spraying her till the can quickly ran out. They were both giggling non stop till they realized how close they were. Rachel felt like her air was taken away, and nerves were on fire. Quinn was frozen with the sound of her heart banging in her eardrums._

_Rachel lifted her hand wiping away they blue colored silly string that had landed on Quinn's forehead up to her hair._

_"Thank you." Quinn said below a whisper, desperately wishing Rachel would take her in a kiss. *_Come on Rach, kiss me, kiss me*_Quinn pleaded to herself._

_Instead of a kiss she got a hug. Rachel had latched herself onto the blonde "I'm gonna miss you so much Quinn." Rachel said softly._

_Quinn shut her eyes feeling her heart drop "I'm gonna miss you too." she breathed out._

_With one last look in Quinn's deep stormy eyes Rachel turned only to have Quinn bring her back in kissing her like their was no tomorrow. She let her hands run through Rachel brown wavy locks, and Rachel let her hands pull Quinn in deeper by her hip bones._

_Rachel lifted Quinn up onto the couch, both lowering each other slowly onto the couch. Soon their shorts and tank tops where discarded everywhere letting their body's heat one another up._

_Rachel gave Quinn her first ever orgasm that night, and Quinn gave Rachel her moans that the brunette wanted and died to hear. But what both of them did not know was that each of them gave the other what they had truly been wanting...their hearts._

_By morning everything was cleaned, and Quinn had a blanket draped over her and a note on the coffee table that read 'Quinn come to my house at eight tonight. Please. I don't leave till late tomorrow.' _

_Quinn was terrified of what the brunette would say she was so scared Rachel would say she wanted to only be friends with the blonde. But when Quinn came to the Berry house the men were gone and she went to Rachel's room seeing candles lit and Rachel fast asleep on her bed. She smiled lightly know the brunette was probably so busy with last minute plans for her flight tomorrow she tired herself to death._

_Quinn walked in gracefully sitting down on the side of the bed. _

_Rachel's eyes slowly flickered open, she had planned on telling Quinn how she felt but before she opened her mouth to speak Quinn kissed her softly. The sensual kiss turned into a more heated one. Quinn shivered at the light touch Rachel gave her as she helped her get her dress off. When they finished Quinn tucked her head in the crook of Rachel's neck both falling asleep._

_Quinn awoke hearing hearing her phone blare in the soundless peaceful morning._

_"Hello mom...What?...Really?...Right now?...I'll be there in a few minutes just-...no mom you don't have to...mom really...okay." Quinn wanted to cry. It was all really happening. She was leaving Lima, she wasn't going to be a Lima loser. Her mom was on her way to take her to the airport. Judy had found an early flight for Quinn._

_She looked over at Rachel who was still peacefully asleep. She felt her eyes water as she gently touched Rachel and said softly "Rachel?...Rachel?"_

_Rachel slowly opened her eyes then tried clenching them shut and reopening them again hoping this was real life._

_"Rachel...my mom is on her way to take me to the airport."_

_Rachel sat up pulling on a shirt "Right now? Your leaving right now?"_

_"We overslept."_

_Rachel sighed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She hated the ugly feeling of the tug on her heart of the thought of letting Quinn go. Quinn started crying making Rachel's eyes snap up to her._

_"Quinn why are you crying?"_

_"Rachel-"_

_Their heads snapped hearing Judy's car horn._

_Quinn stood smoothing out the dress she had put on._

_"Goodbye Rachel" _

_end of Flashback._

_**This is the memory  
This is the curse of having  
Too much time to think about it  
It's killing me  
This is the last time  
This is my forgiveness  
This is endless**_

Both Quinn and Rachel tried their hardest to forget the other but it just wouldn't happen.

_**Now spring has brought the rain**_  
_**But I still see your face**_  
_**And I can not escape the past**_  
_**Creeping up inside**_  
_**Reminding me that I**_  
_**Can never bring you back**_

They both remembered sleepless nights, wondering what the other was doing.

**_This is the memory_**  
**_This is the curse of having_**  
**_Too much time to think about it_**  
**_It's killing me_**  
**_This is the last time_**  
**_This is my forgiveness_**  
**_This is endless_**

_**Someone help me**_  
_**'Cause the memory**_  
_**Convinced itself to tear me apart**_  
_**And it's gonna succeed before long**_

_**She is everywhere I go**_  
_**Everyone I see**_  
_**But these clouds won't leave**_

Quinn was in tears with every line that Rachel sang she knew that she wrote it from the ache in her heart. She could practically feel the pain in the words.

"Rachel...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left that way."

Rachel shook her head softly looking at the white keys then slowly met Quinn's gaze. "I should have went after you. That night you came to me I had planed on telling you how I really felt."

"Why didn't you?" Quinn asked.

"Chase after you or tell you how I felt?"

"...Both."

"Shock."

Quinn tilted her head in confusion.

"I was just so shocked you came, and still shocked when I woke up." Rachel chuckled "I kept thinking _'Is this real life?'_ I thought maybe I had went to the dentist again."

Quinn chuckled softly.

"Why _did you _leave that way?" Rachel asked.

"...When you were rubbing your eyes...I thought you had started regretting what we had did. I thought you were going to tell me that we would be better as friends since you were going to New York and I was going to California."

Rachel smiled sadly "I was rubbing my eyes because I had to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and the thought of you across the country made my heart drop." Rachel wiped away Quinn's tear hearing the doorbell ring. "Don't cry anymore okay?"

Quinn smiled sadly nodding as she started wipping away her tears. Once Quinn composed herself she made her way to where she heard a guy talking.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, dude your fuckin Rachel Berry!" A tall guy said sweeping his hair out of his face. He squealed a laugh as Rachel put the pizza on the table by the door. He clutched his head in shear excitement. "Holy shit! It's fucking Rachel Berry! I love your band I have every single one of your albums. My favorite song is 'The Plot To Bomb The Panhandle', and I got tickets to your show on Friday! Oh God I can't believe it! Oh fuck my friends are gonna flip!"

Rachel smiled chuckling "Thanks."

The boy gasped "Can I please take a picture with you?"

"Sure." Rachel smiled.

The boy struggled taking out his phone.

He walked over to Rachel snapping a picture of the both of them. "Thank you so much! Oh man this is awesome!"

"Here's the money." Rachel said handing him a twenty.

The boy shook his head "No way dude it's on the house."

Rachel shook her head putting it in the guys hand "No I don't want you getting fired...What's your name?"

"Jace."

"Alright I'll see you at the concert Jace."

"Bye thank you again!" he said running to his car.

Rachel chuckled closing the door turning to see Quinn smirking against the wall "Well somebody's famous."

Rachel shook her head smiling "Come on beautiful I'm starving."

**

* * *

**It was now six O'clock and they were both still watching movies. Quinn was curled into Rachel scared watching _'A Nightmare On Elm Street'_. She jumped hearing her phone go off. Rachel laughed as Quinn glared and punched her in the arm.

"What Santana."

_'Whoa what crawled up your ass and died? You know what never mind B wants to know-' She was cut off by Brittany's voice. 'We! San, we!' Santana groaned 'We want to know if you and Tats are okay...you know about the whole engagement thing...'_

"Yeah were great." Quinn smiled as Rachel kissed her temple.

_'Great do you two wanna meet us at that new Mexican restaurant?'_

"Let me ask hold on." Quinn put the phone down. "Santana wants to know if we wanna go eat dinner with them."

"Sure if you want to." Rachel smiled.

"We'll be there." Quinn hung up her phone.

"Do you wanna go ahead and get ready then I'll pick you up?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded "Sure."

Rachel looked down at Quinn who was still snuggled into her "We have to move to get ready."

Quinn sighed "I'll see you in a bit."

Rachel nodded walking her to the door "Love you."

"I love you too." Quinn smiled taking one last kiss before she left.

Rachel watched Quinn leave then left to her room getting dressed in black '_Ramones'_t-shirt, skinny jeans and black and whitelow top converse.

**

* * *

**Quinn quickly ran to her door full of giddiness, she stopped taking a deep breath calming her nerves; and opened the door.

As Rachel took sight of Quinn and smiled brightly she was dressed in a white and bright yellow cardigan with a bright yellow shirt underneath, dark skinny jeans with blue lace up vans.

"Wow you look great, you ready sunshine?"

Quinn blushed nodding she hooked her arms around the tattooed girl's neck giving her a chaste peck on the lips. "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Well thank you kindly sunshine." Rachel grinned.

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully "Are you going to call me that all night cause I'm wearing yellow?"

Rachel tilted her head lifting an eyebrow thinking about "Hmm...yes, now lets go baby doll."

Rachel helped Quinn in her 70' chevelle ss, it was one of her dream cars. Cherry red with black racing stripes.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, she remembered Rachel driving a silver R8 Audi the other night. She shrugged it off and got in. It was nice black leather interior smelled new and the engine. The way Rachel turned it on, it was like she turned Quinn on.

Quinn blushed feeling the deep heavy vibrations from the car as Rachel drove them away with _Enter Sandman _by _Metallica _blasting through the speakers.

When Rachel stopped at a stop light the song ended and the next song that came on made both girls blush and grin. It was _Livin' On a Prayer by Bon Jovi_. Rachel laughed along with Quinn as it began the melody.

"It was a lot of fun getting to sing this song for glee club." Quinn said.

"Yeah it really was." Rachel laughed remembering Finn muttering mailman when they started making out on her bed later on in the day. "You looked smokin."

Quinn giggled blushing. "You did too...so hot."

The song began to get to the chorus

_She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not  
We got each other and that's a lot  
For love we'll give it a shot!_

Rachel pounded her palm on the steering wheel with the beat, and began singing. '_Oh, we're half way there'_

Quinn sang along with her both turning their heads to belt out the lyrics to each other '_Oh oh, livin' on a prayer'_

Quinn held her hand out to Rachel singing '_Take my hand, we'll make it I swear'  
_They both shouted out _'Oh oh, livin' on a prayer'_

Quinn and Rachel both started laughing unable to keep singing, but still held hands.

* * *

Rachel pulled into a parking lot slipping in five bucks in the slot to keep her car there.

Quinn and Rachel both had smiles on their faces as they walked down the street holding hands on the way to the restaurant.

People would do double takes noticing Rachel wondering if it really was her. She would just smile and keep walking opening the door for Quinn as they slipped in.

As soon as Quinn spotted her friends she led the way.

"Rachel!" Brittany squealed jumping in her tattooed arms.

"Hey, hey, hey keep your tattooed arms off my girl Berry." Santana said playfully.

Rachel laughed hugging the raven haired beauty. "Nice to see you too Lopez."

After Quinn got her hugs Rachel let her slip in the booth first, and wrapped her arm around her waist.

Santana sighed watching Quinn's face "You two are disgustingly cute."

The pair giggled, pecking each others cheeks and temples.

"So...Berry," Rachel tore her gaze away from Quinn's and to Santana's.

"Huh?"

"How is it that out of everybody in glee club, and I mean everyone; you end up with tattoos and piercings?"

Rachel chuckled "People change."

"I like your tattoos their hot." Brittany flirted.

Rachel smiled unfazed "Thank you."

"Can I see them?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah sure." Rachel said putting her arm down across the table.

"Wow." Brittany whispered grazing Rachel's forearm making brunette reveal goosebumps.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows at the sight disliking the fact Brittany had her paws on her girl. Making her get goosebumps.

Rachel sensed Quinn's uneasiness and squeezed tighter on her waist kissing her temple.

"Santana you should get a tattoo like Rachel. You'll look even sexier."

Santana huffed "I-"

"It would look good." Rachel chimed in.

Santana's eyes widened she didn't know why Rachel's comment made her blush she didn't understand, and neither did Quinn but she didn't like it.

"You would look so sexy with a tattoo." Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear as she took her arm back.

When the waitress came she squealed "Oh my God...Rachel Berry." she whispered to herself. "Hi." the girl smiled to Rachel.

"Hi." Rachel smiled back.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Beer, soft drinks, coffee?" she smiled in a daze.

"A _Corona_." Rachel smiled.

"With Lime?"

Rachel nodded "Of course."

"I love that song." the girl gushed and walked away.

"What the hell." Santana whined as Quinn scoffed, and Rachel laughed.

The girl hurried back with Rachel's beer. "Here you go anything else?"

"Uh hello!" Santana exclaimed. "What are we chopped liver?"

"Oh sorry I didn't notice you all." the girl frowned.

"Whatever I'll take what Rachel got."

"Make that two." Quinn chimed in.

The girl wrote it down looking towards Brittany who kept staring at Rachel.

"Just bring her a lime margarita." Santana said for her.

The waitress nodded and headed off.

"What the?" Santana said seeing a flash from someone at another table taking Rachel's picture.

"Sorry to bother you but can I please have your autograph?" a girl asked Rachel nervously.

Rachel smiled "Sure do you have a pen?"

The girl nodded handing Rachel her pen.

"Rachel I'm in love with you!" some random guy shouted down at the bar making everyone laugh.

Rachel chuckled "What's your name?"

"Rollins."

"Alright well here you go Rollins." Rachel smiled handing the girl her signed napkin.

"Thank you." the girl said bashfully.

Once everything had settled down some Rachel sighed letting Quinn snuggle into her. "So what have the two of you been up to?"

"Well I own my own dance studio teaching dance to kids." Brittany beamed.

"That's awesome Brittany." Rachel grinned. "And you Santana."

"Well thank you for asking Berry I on the other hand work at a law firm."

"Cool, what do you fight for?"

"Keeping assholes off the street."

"Nice!" Rachel beamed highfiving Santana.

They all ate, laughing about old times till it was time to go.

"So you guys are coming with me to the concert right?" Quinn asked.

Santana nodded "Yeah we'll pick you up."

As soon as they split the check even though wanted to pay for it and they argued about it till Quinn said they'll just split it; lights started flashing from everywhere.

"Rachel, Rachel" the men shouted all at once.

"Who are your friends?"

"Bye guys" Rachel said to Santana and Brittany.

"Hey that's the blonde that was with her the last time!" a guy shouted and even more flashes blinded them.

Rachel gripped Quinn's waist covering her eyes from the light as she led her to her car.

The paparazzi still didn't stop asking questions. "Are you two together?"

"What's your name blondie?"

Rachel helped Quinn in and went around.

Finally Rachel took off down the road "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Quinn smiled thinking it was really cool.

Rachel snorted as _Kashmir by Led Zeppelin _began playing; she turned it down "So you working tomorrow?"

"Sadly yes...but will you stay the night?" Quinn asked not liking she'd have to sleep without Rachel.

"Of course." Rachel smiled driving towards Quinn's place

"I thought Brittany was going to pounce on you."

Rachel laughed "Me too that's why I was holding you so tight. I needed you to protect me."

Quinn giggled smiling imagining Brittany as that skunk _Pepe Le Pew _and Rachel as the black cat named _Penelope Pussycat_ trying to squirm her way out of Brittany's grasp.

**Review ;] if you love faberry...and this fic**

**I don't really like the way I ended it so hopefully it's okay.**


	7. More Than Words

***I own ****Nothing***** Music and Glee belongs to it's rightful owners blah, blah, blah don't sue me.**

**Read and review please it really makes my day, I swear.**

**Jess733 thank you for marrying me [: **

**Also shout out to the anon Argentina chick you rock son!**

**aslo when you get to the concert part these (!) mean screaming or shouting, and another thing these - () around a lyric are for Ryan to scream or sing. Just check out the songs (:**

**"Scream Rebirth" Chapter Seven 'More Than Words'**

"What?" Quinn whispered smiling at Rachel. Both of them were curled on their sides facing one another.

"Nothing it's just weird."

"What's weird?" Quinn asked.

"Just laying here." Rachel responded and immediately regretted her choice of words seeing Quinn's hurt expression.

"Soooo you'd rather just have sex with me?"

"No I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was it's...it's different, but a good different, you know?...It's nice."

"Then...how is it nice?"

"Well I've never just laid down before. Plus everytime we're on a bed we tend to..._do it_."

Quinn raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow "'_Do it'_? What are you fifteen?"

Rachel smirked at her throwing her arm by Quinn's hand. "Shut up, and start rubbin."

"Why is it that whenever we're just relaxing you always want me to rub you?"

Rachel shrugged closing her eyes as Quinn's small finger nails grazed over her illustrated skin. "It helps me chill out."

After a few minutes Quinn was still tracing Rachel's tattoos when she all of a sudden asks "It doesn't bother you does it? Me just wanting to lay with you and make out instead of having sex."

Rachel opened her eyes "Nope. I love you Quinn, but sometimes I need to rest too."

Quinn chuckled slapping Rachel's arm.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Hopefully you." Rachel smirked as Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Most likely the recording studio."

"Any songs for me?" Quinn asked biting her lip.

Rachel yawned smirking "Maybe."

Rachel laid on her stomach bringing Quinn to lay on her back and let her left arm wrap around Quinn's waist and the other around her pillow letting her left leg intwine with Quinn's.

"Yeah okay cause I want to sleep this way." Quinn huffed smiling.

"Good." Rachel muttered letting her eyes close and drift off into a deep sleep as Quinn rolled her eyes still gently grazing tattooed skin.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel woke seeing the bathroom light on. She lifted up seeing Quinn walk out after turning the light off.

"Hey, go back to sleep baby." she said softly, smiling as she put on earrings.

Rachel smiled sleepily sitting up and letting her legs hang off the bed. Quinn walked towards her she wore dress pants and a white button up with blazer over it.

Rachel let her hands grip Quinn's hips bringing her closer to her. "Do you have to go?"

Quinn smiled chuckling "Yes."

"Come on baby stay." Rachel said helping Quinn straddle her.

"I would love to, but I can't." Quinn said caressing Rachel's cheek.

Rachel started leaving small kisses down Quinn's jawline messing up her make-up.

"Baby, your gonna mess up my make-up." Quinn smiled.

"_Huh,_ so that's what that taste was."

Quinn chuckled.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to go lower." Rachel said slowly unbutton Quinn's shirt exposing her skin all the way down to her pant buttons. "That's where the taste is better."

Quinn stopped her blushing "No-no-no-no-no-no, I have to go. And if I leave right now then that means I can get back to you faster." she said re-buttoning her shirt.

Rachel sighed "Fine."

"What are you doing?" Quinn asked watching Rachel putting on her clothes.

"Walking us out, _duh_." Rachel chuckled.

"Baby, you can stay here. Go ahead and go back to sleep."

"Nah it's cool, I have to do a few things today anyways."

"Rach just stay."

"What are you trying to _cage me up? Cause I'll come out in beast mode_." Rachel chuckled lacing up her converse.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to do _'Little Wayne'_." Quinn said sarcastically.

"It's pronounced _Lil Wayne_ babe." Rachel smirked looking up to see Quinn's eyebrow raised. "Come on now baby, I'll walk you to your car."

They walked down stairs quietly feeling the cool morning air breeze across their faces.

"Alright well I'll see you later alligator."

"Oh so last night I was baby, babe, sunshine, and baby doll; and now I'm a flesh eating monster?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow playfully.

"Babe they're not monsters their just reptiles, misunderstood, hissing, bitchy on the outside reptiles."

Quinn chuckled as Rachel opened her door for her. The blonde pressed up against the tattooed girl pecking her lips chastely.

"You think you can meet me for lunch?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah sure just give me a ringy ding ding."

Quinn snorted "_Wow_ you are such a dork."

"Yes, but I'm your dork and you like my wittiness."

Quinn smiled unable to control the urge to grab the tan face and kiss her, which she ended up doing.

Rachel smirked "See, told ya."

"Love you." Quinn rolled he eyes playfully and got in her car letting Rachel shut it for her.

"Love you too." she heard Rachel say, slightly waving her hand as she watched Quinn drive away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Lopez93:** _Hey Q, finally got back to the real world huh?_

**HBICFabray: **_Sadly yes, but hopefully I get to have lunch with her._

**Lopez93: **_Where is she right now anyways?_

**HBICFabray: **_Recording Studio ):_

**Lopez93:**_I still can't get over the fact Berry is more badass than anyone I have ever met. How she handled those paparazzi, how she acts...God her whole swagger...seriously how fucking amazing is the sex?_

**Lopez93: **_I'm going to take your silence as fucking mind blowing-amazing-eyes rolling back into your head-out of body experience-SEX_

**HBICFabray: **;}

**Lopez93: **_You think Berry's into threesomes?_

**Lopez93: **_Who am I kidding of course she is!_

**Lopez93: **_She's a fucking rockstar!_

**HBICFabray: **_NO! MINE!_

**HBICFabray: **_ALL. MINE._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So what do you think of the song Ry?"

"Fucking awesome as always! Why do you even need to ask me?"

"Cause your my home boy, Foo!"

Ryan laughed looking down at the track they just finished. "She really makes you happy _huh_?"

"She's the one Ry."

Ryan smiled lightly at Rachel but the two were interrupted.

Rachel smirked saying "Speaking of the angel herself." Ryan just chuckled turning back around to the computer. "Well how are you doing baby doll?"

_Quinn smiled at Rachel's voice as she walked out to her car. "I actually just finished with work! So I'm gonna go home and change then I'm free for the rest of the day." _

"My day just keeps getting better and better, you wanna meet me at that cafe place on sunset?"

_"Alright, see you there." Quinn smiled through the phone as she hung up._

"Dude you wanna come?" Rachel asked Ryan while she grabbed her phone.

"Nah, I'm just gonna finish up here."

"Alright man, peace."

Ryan signaled peace to her as she left.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel wore a blue, purple, and white button up flannel with a beanie, and skinny jeans. While Quinn wore a floral shirt with shorts, and her hair up.

As soon as Rachel spotted Quinn she gave her a hug and kiss

"So how was work?" Rachel asked sitting down.

"Great, no one bothered me. Well except Santana."

Rachel chuckled shaking her head looking out the window seeing a girl about to walk in the cafe. The tattooed girls eyes went wide a little then leaned down closer to the table getting her hand to cover the left side of her face.

Quinn huffed rolling her eyes at Rachel knowing she was hiding from the girl who walked in.

Rachel smiled a fake stretched smile at Quinn lowering herself in her seat till the girl grabbed her coffee and left to a far off table.

"So what do you wanna eat?" Rachel asked as if nothing happened; sitting right up in her chair looking at the menu.

"Are we going to talk about what just happened?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow.

"I really don't want too." Rachel said like a child in trouble.

Quinn sighed "Okay, fine...I'll just add her to your list of harlots."

Rachel spit her drink out a little bit laughing. "List?" she asked raising her eyebrow. Quinn nodded looking pissed. "Babe she's like the first one you have seen."

"Billy, the bartender. Grace, the model, and now-"

"Billy? Ha! Billy's a smart girl she doesn't wanna get her heart broken."

"Fine then. Grace the model, and now-"

"And Amy."

Quinn's list was interrupted with a splash that splattered all of Rachel.

"What the fuck bitch!" Rachel shouted jumping up with coffee dripping down her face. Quinn saw flash backs of high school when Rachel had been slushied.

"What the hell is your problem?" Quinn snarled at the girl.

"Who is this? Hm? Another one of your sluts?" Amy snapped.

"Please, the only slut I see here is you." Rachel snarled.

Amy threw her hand back but was stopped by Quinn. "You, need to leave. Now." she growled.

Amy scoffed "Wow you really have this one hooked, Rachel." The girl turned to Quinn and spat "She's just going to fuck you and leave you. That's what she does best. Isn't Rachel?"

"You are so fucking clingy." It was one drunken night. Fuck."

Amy tried to launch herself on Rachel but Quinn got in front of her. "You need to back off before we have a smack-down."

"Who is this barbie? Your body guard."

"I don't need a body guard to kick your ass." Rachel snarled stepping around Quinn to Amy then sighed she hatted letting her anger get the best of her. "Look I'm sorry I used you. We were both drunk and I was hurting. I'm sorry."

Amy looked taken back. "Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry for using you. You didn't deserve that."

Amy stepped back still highly confused. "Your lying. Your not sorry. Your just saying that."

Rachel sighed. "I am." She put down a five and took Quinn's hand leading them out of the cafe to Quinn's car.

Rachl sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"I'm sorry you had to get coffee facial." Quinn pouted.

Rachel snorted. "You know who I saw at one of my concerts?"

Quinn shook her head. "Karofsky."

The blondes eyes widened. "Dave?"

Rachel nodded. "Yup, he was with his boyfriend."

Quinn gasped smiling trying not to laugh.

"He told me how sorry he was for being such an asshole back in school."

Quinn couldn't hold it back anymore she busted out laughing holding herself against her car.

"I know." Rachel chuckled.

Once Quinn composed herself Rachel said. "Follow me back to my place?"

Quinn grinned nodding.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once they got to Rachel's place Rachel growled at her sticky skin that smelled of coffee. "I'm going to go and get cleaned up, so that I can hug you, and kiss you. Make yourself at home babe."

Rachel had just shredded her clothes jumping in the shower. She smiled when she felt a pair of lips touch against her shoulder. Rachel turned meeting Quinn's lips in a kiss.

Quinn broke the kiss reaching for the soap; cleaning the coffee stains on Rachel's body. She sat Rachel down on the bench inside the shower and straddled her. Giving her a sweet peck that escalated to a passionate kiss.

"I love you." Rachel breathed out resting her forehead against Quinn's.

Quinn brought her back in only to break the kiss. "I love you so much."

Rachel reached behind her turning off the water that ran over them and grabbed two towels for her and Quinn.

Quinn put on Rachel's old Slayer band T, and her underwear. While Rachel put on a baseball jersey, and sweats.

"Whoa." Rachel breathed out seeing Quinn appear at the door of her bathroom. The blonde stood with both arms on either side of the door frame, as if she were modeling. "You look like a model like that Q."

Quinn blushed.

"Maybe you should leave journalism and get on that _Victoria secret ad_...Wait no...cause then that would mean dudes will get that catalogue and wack one off, not to mention you'll probably be hatted on by half of the angels, and-"

Quinn smiled rolling her eyes and tugged Rachel's shirt to her biting the tattooed girl's bottom lip.

The next thing Quinn knew Rachel had her falling gently on the bed smiling. The brunette rockstar had her hands beneath the black T, kissing up her exposed skin, to the peaks of her nipples.

"Ohhhhhh Rachel." Quinn moaned letting her hands thread through her own hair. She felt so wet and ready.

Rachel lifted Quinn's leg letting her hands hold it's entire length. She put her cheek against the soft skin. "God, Quinn your legs are so hot baby."

The tattooed girl kissed up Quinn's leg as her fingers hooked the white underwear pulling them down.

Rachel laid soft kisses between Quinn's thighs. She gradually pressed an opened mouth kiss against Quinn's clit earning a whimper from the blonde and bucked hips.

"Rachel." Quinn husked. "Baby make me cum."

"You got it beautiful." the rocker smirked.

Soon Quinn was muttering things in some kind of foreign language that the blonde herself knew nothing about. Till she chanted 'Rachel' then as she hit her high she screamed 'Rachel'.

"Wow...I got you to speak in tongue." Rachel grinned laughing as she helped a paralyized Quinn snuggle into her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So why is it that we had to pick your ass up? Why couldn't you just go with Berry?" Santana growled missing out on her sexy times with Brittany.

"Because she has sound check, and I didn't want to drive myself because I'm pretty sure tonight I'm going back to her place." Quinn snarked back smirking.

Santana grimaced as Brittany giggled. "Gross."

Quinn shrugged. "You wanted to know."

"I've really have got to stop asking." Santana muttered to herself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they got to the concert hall Quinn gave the bouncer their names and he nodded letting them through.

When they entered the giant room it was already starting to get crowded with tons of fans. The roadies were still fixing things around the room as the fans chanted Rachel's name.

Finally ten minutes later the crowd went crazy when they saw Rachel appear on stage. Wearing a white _Celtic's Peirce _jersey revealing her tattoos, and some lime green and black _Osiris NYC 83's_shoes she was wearing. She started looking towards the bar and beamed at Quinn slightly waving. Quinn beamed back as Brittany squealed and waved to Rachel.

"What's up L.A.!" The crowd cheered loud. "Jace man this ones for you buddy!" Rachel grinned as the sound of her song came on making the tons of fans roar.

"Ahhhhh, holy shit, holy shit!"

Quinn grinned seeing the pizza boy scream and jump for joy as his friends were in utter shock.

Quinn turned her head to see Santana laughing.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"Do you see Rachel's bracelet?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows turning to see Rachel having on beaded bracelets and a lime green _I love boobies_ bracelet only this one said 'I love Quinn's boobies!'. Quinn started laughing along with the two other girls.

**(*A Day To Remember sings owns this song titled The Plot to Burn The Panhandle*)**

The electric guitar started strumming as Rachel got the crowd jumping along with her. Rachel brought the mic up and began the night.

_**I've learned to let **_

_**go!**_

"Holy shit! Berry's a baddass." Santana shouted seeing how this crowd was going insane throwing people left and right. As Rachel kept jumping around.

_**Come on!**_

_**Here's a middle finger  
Coming straight from oca-l-a  
I appreciate your judgement  
it's proved that I can't trust a word you say  
those must be some pair of binoculars  
that you see every move I make  
so I'll never be a liar  
but you'll always be two-faced**_

_**(You'll get what's coming to you!)**_  
_**You're blinded by your instincts**_  
_**(I'm not your fucking game!)**_  
_**I'm not so easily beat**_

_**I'm looking down at this mess that you've made**_  
_**and I can't believe that I stayed**_  
_**So unhappy for so long**_

"Do you think Rachel's singing about her ex?" Santana asked Quinn.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know."

_**Where did I go wrong?  
I've got to get out of this  
my hand is on the handle  
We're leaving everything behind  
Goodbye for a lifetime**_

I'll rip that scandalous bitch in two!

"You know normally I don't like screamo music but Tats here can really make it work!" Santana told Quinn. Who nodded back still watching Rachel in her zone.

_**We'll bring the noise!**_

**_Try to pretend that I never even knew your name_**  
**_'cause everything you are disgusts me_**  
**_(Too bad I can't turn back time!)_**  
**_So I wouldn't be here_**  
**_what I'd give for you to disappear_**  
**_so tell me girly how's your edge?_**

**_(You've got nothing better to do!)_**  
**_I know why you can't see straight_**  
**_(I thought you were better than this!)_**  
**_but you're just like everyone else!_**

**_I'm looking down at this mess that you've made_**  
**_and I can't believe that I stayed_**  
**_So unhappy for so long_**  
**_Where did I go wrong?_**  
**_I've got to get out of this_**  
**_my hand is on the handle_**  
**_We're leaving everything behind_**  
**_Goodbye for a lifetime_**

**_I'll make my stand_**  
**_right here with my friends_**

Rachel pointed to the ground singing as she made her way to the mic stand.

_**I'll make my stand  
right here with my friends  
I'll make my stand  
right here with my friends  
I'll make my stand  
right here with my friends**_

The rest of the band came up behind her singing along with her.

_**I'll make my stand  
right here with my friends**_

**_(Get low!)_**

As nothing but the sound of the base drum, and the guitar filled the room Rachel drew her fist in the air as if knocking on wood with her head down. Quinn was amazed at how all her fans followed her headbanging.

_**Now I know who my friends are!**_

Rachel started jumping around then sang as her hair flipped over when she faced the crowed.

_**I'm never coming home!**_

"Wooooo! Hope you liked that Jace you pizza bastard." Rachel said grinning. "I'm gonna take this a little slower now with some friends of mine do you guys know _MGMT_?"

The fans went wild making Rachel smirked. "Or what about _RATATAT?" _

Crowed cheered as the four boys walked on stage taking their instruments and started playing.

**(*Song belongs to Kid Cudi titled Pursuit of Happiness*)**

"No fuckin way I didn' know Berry sings this song!" Santana exclaimed as Brittany pulled her off the bar stool and began dancing.

_**Crush a bit, little bit, roll it up, take a hit**_ Rachel acted like she was smoking the blunt._**  
Feelin' lit feelin' light, 2 A.M. summer night**_

She put her hands on the invisible steering wheel.

_**Rollin' the Midwest side and out livin' my life gettin' out dreams**_ She flipped off the crowd._**  
Imma do just what I want, lookin' ahead, no turnin' back  
If I fall, if I die, know I lived it to the fullest**_

**_I don't care, hand on the wheel, drivin' drunk, I'm doin' my thing_**

**_People told me slow my road, I'm screaming out "fuck that"_**

Rachel acted as if she slit her throat then put a fake finger gun to her head.

_**If I fall, if I die, know I lived and missed some bullets**_

"Sing it!" Rachel shouted to the crowed pushing her mic out.

**_I'm on the pursuit of happiness, and I know_**  
**_Everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold_**  
**_Hey, I'll be fine once I get it, I'll be good_**

Rachel brought back the mic.

**_I'm on the pursuit of happiness, and I know_**  
**_Everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold_**  
**_Hey, I'll be fine once I get it, I'll be good_**

**_Tell me what you know about dreamin', dreamin'_**  
**_You don't really know about nothin', nothin'_**  
**_Tell me what you know about them night terrors every night_**  
**_5 A.M., cold sweats wakin' up to the sky_**

**_Tell me what you know about dreams, dreams_**  
**_Tell me what you know about night terrors, nothin'_**  
**_You don't really care about the trials of tomorrow_**  
**_Rather lay awake in a bed full of sorrow_**

**_I'm on the pursuit of happiness, and I know_**  
**_Everything that shine ain't always gonna be gold_**  
**_Hey, I'll be fine once I get it, and I'll be good_**

**_Pursuit of happiness, yeah_**  
**_I don't get it, I'll be good_**

"Peace y'all you guys were awesome!" one of the boys shouted then they all left the stage.

"Fuck I'm thirsty...Can anyone bring me a _Corona and Lime_?" The crowed cheered as _Shwayze _appeared.

"Yo Rach I got one right here!" The skinny black dude laughed into the mic "What's up Los Angeles!" The crowed cheered. "Hit it Rach!"

Rachel smirked jumping down to the floor making the fans cheer. Rachel stopped in the middle of the floor singing to the crowed.

_**Baby will you be my corona and lime.  
And I will be your main squeeze.  
And if your brother don't like my style.  
We could take it to the street.  
We could take it to the street.  
**_

Rachel walked up to Quinn putting down the mic and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She put her mouth by the blondes ear so she could hear her. "Thank you for coming."

Quinn smiled. "Thank you for inviting."

**_Yo. Lil girls in the city. Dress up pretty._**  
**_Go out and get messed up and shitty._**  
**_Girls by the sea, dress like hippies. And write love beads and go skinny dippin'._**  
**_Girls in the hills, go day trippin. To get their nails done, and hair straighten._**  
**_Lil girls in the 818. Get hot when I roll over laurel canyon._**

Rachel smiled as she brought the mic back up and sang along. She walked towards her friend and sang with him. 

**_Let me tell you about a girl I know._**  
**_She like hip hop and rock and roll._**

They both acted as if a hot girl walked by.

_**She walk slow down the avenue.  
I ain't met her, but I get her when I do.  
Let me tell you about a girl I love.  
She stay at home cause she hate the club.  
Baby but, pretty little features.  
I ain't met her but I'll get her when I see her.**_

Quinn saw everyone swaying and letting their hands go up in the air cheering and to her distaste checking out Rachel as she sang.

**_Baby will you be my corona and lime._**  
**_And I will be your main squeeze._**  
**_And if your brother don't like my style._**  
**_We could take it to the street._**  
**_We could take it to the street._**

**_Girls in New York look like giraffes._**  
**_Long neck, long legs, tiny tits and ass._**  
**_Girls from L.A rock oversized shades._**  
**_And chill all day cause they already payed._**  
**_Girls in Miami. Street bikinis._**  
**_Bump techno by Dj Tiesto._**  
**_Girls from Detroit Like electro. And dance all night till they break they neck, yo._**

**_Let me tell you about a girl I know._**  
**_She like hip hop and rock and roll._**  
**_Let me tell you about a girl I love._**  
**_Let me tell you about a girl I love._**

**_Baby will you be my corona and lime._**  
**_And I will be your main squeeze._**  
**_And if your brother don't like my style._**  
**_We could take it to the street._**  
**_We could take it to the street._**  
**_And if your brother don't like my style._**  
**_We could take it to the street._**  
**_We could take it to the street._**

Rachel threw her hand in the air waving it. But as she made her way to Quinn the blonde playfully glared and shoved her hand down.

**_Now if you lookin for love, won't you put you hands up._**  
**_(if you lookin for love, won't you put you hands up.)_**  
**_If you lookin for love then I'm lookin for love._**  
**_(If you lookin for love then I'm lookin for love.)_**  
**_Now if you lookin for love, won't you put you hands up._**  
**_(if you lookin for love, won't you put you hands up.)_**  
**_Now, if you lookin for love then I'm lookin for love, huh. And this is what I'm lookin for._**

**_Let me tell you about a girl I know._**  
**_She like hip hop and rock and roll._**  
**_She walk slow down the avenue._**  
**_I ain't met her, but I get her when I do._**  
**_Let me tell you about a girl I love._**  
**_She stay at home cause she hate the club._**  
**_Baby but, pretty little features._**  
**_I ain't met her but I'll get her when I see her._**

**_Baby will you be my corona and lime._**  
**_And I will be your main squeeze._**  
**_And if your brother don't like my style._**  
**_We could take it to the street._**  
**_We could take it to the street._**

"Woooo! Rachel girl this crowed is full of hot chicks. Remember that one time that other chick was all over you?" Shwayze.

Rachel laughed in the mic. "The one at the _backyard blockparty by the bar?"_

"Hell yeah." he said.

"Man that chick was _buzzin' all over me."_

The crowed cheered loudly making Rachel and Shwayze laugh. They both climbed on top of the bar and Rachel began the song.

_**I met her at a backyard  
blockparty by the bar.  
And she kept lookin' at me  
like she knew who I was. **_

Rachel smiled at Quinn and used her index finger to say she was buzzin' all over her. Quinn blushed smiling.

_**She was buzzin' all over me.  
She was buzzin' all over me.  
She was buzzin' all over me  
like she fell in love. **_

Rachel used her fingers to make a gun and shot herself in the heart and acted like she blew the smoke away.

_**Bang bang baby shot  
me in the heart, in the dark,  
with the dart of the spark  
when it hit.  
When we met at the spot  
it was hot, like this song  
saw the thong, it was on.  
Now it's 8 in the mornin'  
I move on like the Greyhound bus  
I go town to town  
and I prey on sluts.  
I got to go,  
so scream out your area code.  
I'm comin' all the way  
live from the 310!  
I gotta whole lot of love  
but none like you.  
You make me wanna stay  
here in heaven with you.  
I'll write your name in the sand,  
put your hand with mine.  
Come on baby,  
shoot your gun in the sky! **_

Rachel took a random girl's hand then let go. Quinn glared at her as the randon chick squealed saying she was in love with her.

**_I met her at a backyard_**  
**_blockparty by the bar._**  
**_And she kept lookin' at me_**  
**_like she knew who I was._**  
**_She was buzzin' all over me._**  
**_She was buzzin' all over me._**  
**_She was buzzin' all over me_**  
**_like she fell in love._**

**_Bang bang baby hit me one time,_**  
**_two days on the road_**  
**_and you're still on my mind._**  
**_You'd think that I would learn_**  
**_'cause I'm young and fine_**  
**_But I'm broke, so I'm tryin' to make_**  
**_a hustle out of rhyme._**  
**_I gotta see the world one girl at a time,_**  
**_but you're hangin' on my sleeve_**  
**_like I care that you're cryin'_**  
**_and I do_**  
**_I'm just tryin' to play it cool_**  
**_I got a rep to protect,_**  
**_down at the high school._**  
**_Why you tryin' to cage me in_**  
**_and when I leave we both know_**  
**_that you'll be pagin' him_**  
**_and when I come back_**  
**_we gonn' do it again._**  
**_I promise we gonn' do it again._**

Rachel jumped off walking around the room.

**_I met her at a backyard_**  
**_blockparty by the bar._**  
**_And she kept lookin' at me_**  
**_like she knew who I was._**  
**_She was buzzin' all over me._**  
**_She was buzzin' all over me._**  
**_She was buzzin' all over me_**  
**_like she fell in love._**

**_Bang bang, I wanna give you my name_**  
**_but I'm tryin' to put some_**  
**_diamonds in my Shwayze chain._**  
**_Babies change,_**  
**_they start showin' them fangs_**  
**_tryin' to take a ride on_**  
**_those crazy trains._**  
**_Choo choo._**  
**_What the hell am I to do?_**  
**_I got a girl in every city_**  
**_from here to Peru._**  
**_When I left you,_**  
**_I signed my name on your left boob_**  
**_now go get that tattoed,_**  
**_I'll be back soon._**  
**_Don't cry, I'll bust you_**  
**_with a text soon._**  
**_I gotta go, but I'll_**  
**_be back next June._**  
**_Or July. Sparks in the sky._**  
**_She said, 'Boy you crazy.'_**  
**_Nah, I'm Shwayze._**

Rachel walked over to Quinn dancing with her.

**_I met her at a backyard_**  
**_blockparty by the bar._**  
**_And she kept lookin' at me_**  
**_like she knew who I was._**  
**_She was buzzin' all over me._**  
**_She was buzzin' all over me._**  
**_She was buzzin' all over me_**  
**_like she fell in love._**

**_And I don't know what she was on._**  
**_Whatever it was, I want some._**  
**_She was buzzin' all over me._**  
**_She was buzzin' all over me._**  
**_She was buzzin' all over me_**  
**_like she fell in love._**

Rachel smiled at Quinn kissing her on the lips then left her back up stage.

"Peace yall!" Shwayze shouted out.

When the fans noticed the roadies bring out a key board and a drum set they cheered, and once they saw a girl with short hair walk out and take the drum sticks and Rachel taking sitting down.

"Hey you guys wanna know a funny story?" Kim asked she was the drummer.

The crowed cheered.

Kim laughed as Rachel looked embarrassed and laughed.

"When me and Rachel did the Austin City Limits Festival last year in Texas. We had went to sixth street which is this huge street of nothing but bars and tattoo shops if you don't know. We had went out with another band Muse? If you know them?" The crowed cheered. "Anyways Rachel had gotten like this huge bottle of wine and she kept drinking and I lost her." Kim paused laughing. "So I went out to find her and she was past out in the bushes."

Everyone started laughing along with Rachel who flushed with embarrassment. "Dude you never let me live that night down." Rachel said chuckling.

"And I never will." Kim said grinning.

"Shut up and play the damn song."

"You start it remember." Kim replied.

"Whatever." Rachel muttered still laughing.

**(*This song Daylight belongs to Matt and Kim*)**

Rachel smiled as she began playing on the keyboard and began singing. Quinn thought it was totally cute.

_**We cut the legs off of our pants  
Threw our shoes into the ocean  
Sit back and wave through the daylight  
Sit back and wave through the daylight**_

Kim began the drums smiling as she made the beat of the melody.

**_Slip and slide on subway grates_**  
**_These shoes are poor mans ice skates_**  
**_Fall through like change in the daylight_**  
**_Fall through like change in the daylight_**

Quinn looked over at Brittany she was so happy jumping up and down with the fans singing along.

**_I miss yellow lines in my roads_**  
**_Some color on monochrome_**  
**_Maybe I'll paint them in myself_**  
**_Maybe I'll paint them in myself_**

Quinn still couldn't get over how adorable Rachel looked playing the keyboard. Her and Kim looked like they were having so much fun.

_**These sidewalks liquid then stone**_  
_**Building walls and an old pay phone**_  
_**It rings like all through the daylight**_  
_**It rings like all through the daylight**_

All the fans began singing along.

**_And in the daylight we can hitchhike to Maine_**  
**_I hope that someday I'll see without these frames_**  
**_And in the daylight I don't pick up my phone_**  
**_Because in the daylight anywhere feels like home_**

_**I have five clocks in my life  
And only one has the time right  
I'll just unplug it for today  
I'll just unplug it for today**_

**_Open hydrant rolled down windows_**  
**_This car might make a good old boat_**  
**_And float down grand street in daylight_**  
**_And float down grand street in daylight_**

**_And with just half of a sunburn_**  
**_New yellow lines that I earned_**  
**_Step back and here comes the night time_**  
**_Step back and here comes the night time_**

"Come on guys sing it!" Rachel shouted.

_**And in the daylight we can hitchhike to Maine**_  
_**I hope that someday I'll see without these frames**_  
_**And in the daylight I don't pick up my phone**_  
_**Because in the daylight anywhere feels like home**_

When the song finished balloons fell from the ceiling.

"Bye guys see yall next time!" Kim waved leaving the stage.

Rachel left for a moment causing the fans to freak out. The roadies cleared the stage and brought out Rachel's guitar, and mic.

A few minutes later Rachel appeared in skinny jeans, vans, and a v-neck with a black vest over it with her bracelets on.

"Hey guys this is the last song tonight. I just recorded it yesterday, because I'm making a new album." The fans cheered. "It's a little different, something new, but first the album is dedicated to someone very special to me, and she's here tonight."

Everyone followed Rachel's gaze to the blushing blonde who smiled up at Rachel. Quinn Fabray I love you more than words can describe and I know you your probably wondering why I haven't asked you to be my girlfriend yet, and it's because I wanted to ask you tonight. You always said you wished someone would actually make a grand gesture, and so here it is."

**(*Can't Stand It by NeverShoutNever*)**

Rachel began to pluck her guitar and sing.

_**Baby, I love you**__**  
I never want to let you go  
The more I think about,  
The more I want to let you know...  
That everything you do,  
Is super fuckin' cute  
And I can't stand it**_

Quinn beamed blushing at Rachel and began to make her way to the front of the stage, and since highschool the crowed parted. Some scowling, some faces of envy, and others happy.

**_I've been searching for_**  
**_A girl that's just like you_**  
**_Cause I know_**  
**_That your heart is true_**

Rachel sang to Quinn who smiled back and just like in glee club everyone else melted away.

_**Baby, I love you**_  
_**I never want to let you go**_  
_**The more I think about,**_  
_**The more I want to let you know...**_  
_**That everything you do,**_  
_**Is super duper cute**_  
_**And I can't stand it**_

Rachel smirked at Quinn as she continued.

**_Let's sell all our shit,_**  
**_And run away_**  
**_To sail the ocean blue_**  
**_Then you'll know,_**  
**_That my heart is true yeah_**

Brittany leaned into Santana who smiled and kissed her temple.

**_Baby, I love you_**  
**_I never want to let you go_**  
**_The more I think about,_**  
**_The more I want to let you know..._**  
**_That everything you do,_**  
**_Is super duper cute_**  
**_And I can't stand it_**

The fans pushed Quinn up stage next to Rachel.

**_You, you got me where you want me_**  
**_Cause I'll do anything to please you_**  
**_Just to make it through..._**  
**_Another year_**

Quinn smiled shaking her head as she bit her lip. Just like the very first time Rachel had sung to her.

**_You, I saw you across the room_**  
**_And I knew that this was gonna_**  
**_Blossom into something beautiful._**  
**_You're beautiful._**

Rachel smiled staring straight into Quinn's eyes.

**_Baby, I love you_**  
**_I never want to let you go_**  
**_The more I think about,_**  
**_The more I want to let you know..._**  
**_That everything you do,_**  
**_Is super duper cute_**  
**_And I can't stand it_**

Rachel shook her head smiling as she sang to Quinn.

**_Baby, I love you_**  
**_I never want to let you go_**  
**_The more I think about,_**  
**_The more I want to let you know..._**  
**_That everything you do,_**  
**_Is super duper cute_**  
**_And I can't stand it_**

Quinn waited restlessly to kiss Rachel.

**_And I can't stand it_**  
**_No I can't stand it._**

Everyone cheered then quieted down; waiting for the blonde's answer.

"Quinn Fabray will you be mine?"

Rachel got her answer by Quinn's lips attached to hers. The fans cheered for them whistling and howling.

"I guess that's a yes?" Rachel said to Quinn who nodded and let her nose rub against Rachel's.

"Yes." Quinn smiled.

**Review ;] if you love faberry...and this fic**


	8. Stop! In The Name of Love

***I own ****Nothing***** Music and Glee belongs to it's rightful owners blah, blah, blah don't sue me.**

**Read and review please it really makes my day, I swear.**

**"Scream Rebirth" Chapter Eight 'Stop! In The Name of Love'**

Rachel and Quinn busted through Rachel's dressing room. Rachel slammed the door with Quinn's body attacking her neck, Quinn moaned biting her lip. Rachel quickly moved them over to the lighted vanity, that had stickers and signatures written all around it.

She quickly swept her hand against all the empty bottles and make up letting it all clatter to the floor, and lifted Quinn up and on the desk. She quickly unbuttoned Quinn's pants and tugged them off.

Quinn moaned feeling Rachel's hands graze up her thigh and hook her fingers around her panties, bringing them down.

All of a sudden Ryan walked in startling Quinn. The blonde pressed her body against Rachel's letting the brunette hide her body.

"Oh shit!" Ryan yelped covering his eyes.

"Christ! Ryan, don't you know how to fucking knock!" Rachel shouted looking at him.

"Sorry! Rach, I thought you were alone. my bad...I'm going now! Omf!" Ryan fell back down to the ground after running into the wall.

Rachel rolled her eyes as Ryan jumped to his feet. "It's all good! I'm okay!" he said then left.

"Sorry about that, I should have locked it." Rachel said still holding Quinn under her chin.

"No it's okay, I don't think either of us were even thinking about anything other than incredibly hot sex."

Rachel smirked. "I'm that good huh?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Do. Not. Get cocky over sex."

Rachel grinned. "Incredibly hot sex."

Quinn growled and snatched her underwear from her girlfriend.

"Aw babe! Come on I was just kidding. But seriously our sex is fucking amazing." Rachel said snatching her girl's underwear back.

"Hey!" Quinn smiled furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh come on babe I'm a fucking rockstar it's a rule, I have to take back a hot chick, so that's a check mark, and I have to keep some underwear or bra a hot girl threw at me."

Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I didn't throw them at you."

"Yeah, but I still want them."

"For what?" Quinn threw her hands up.

"Because it's hot...Ohhh...Maybe I'll leave'em in my guitar case with a naked picture of you, for when I go on tour."

"Your...Wait huh?" Quinn asked. "Your leaving? When! And I'm not taking a naked picture of myself!"

"Oh come on baby, when I'm all alone in my cot and I'm thinking of you late at night, possibly sexting you, all I have to do is look at the picture of you either on my phone, lap top or an actual photo."

Quinn had on her are you serious face.

"Rachel...your leaving?"

"...Possibly."

"Yes or no?" Quinn asked with a huff.

"Well...I usually do warped tour and that starts around April, but since I have this new album I might have to go to New York. I even got a few offers from Japan and Europe, even South America."

"I can't believe this I just got you back now your leaving?"

"Well, not right now, but yes babe eventually I do have to leave from time to time, maybe you can come with me, but look baby we'll worry about all that stuff later it's still October! So...come on baby lets get it on."

Quinn instantly started pouting. "I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Hey." Rachel said lifting her chin. "Come on baby I just serenaded you in front of a hundred people, and I just scored one of the most hottest chicks in the world, and head bitch in charge when I was in high school...I finally have Quinn Fabray as my girlfriend." Rachel smiled softly.

Rachel wiped a stray tear that fell on Quinn's cheek. Quinn lifted her palm cleaning off the rest. "It's just that I just got you and now your already talking about leaving."

"It won't be anytime soon baby, but we'll get there when the time comes. Okay?"

Quinn nodded. "Alright."

"Now, where were we?" Rachel said tossing Quinn's turquoise panties in her black guitar case.

Quinn smiled wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck.

"Damn it! What!" Rachel yelled out hearing a knock on the door.

Quinn giggled hiding herself once again with Rachel's arms around her.

"Hey! Chill!" Billy said to her bringing a beer. "A customer bought this for you."

"Who?"

"I don't know, she left pretty fast she just said that she wanted me to bring you this and tipped me big time, peace." she said shutting the door behind her.

Rachel looked down at the _Bud-light_.

"Hey." Quinn said smiling then curled her finger luring the brunette to her.

Rachel smiled a crooked grin and popped open the beer and started chugging it as she made her way to her girlfriend. Quinn snatched the bottle drinking the rest of it only to make her spit it out.

"God that's disgusting." Quinn said wiping her mouth as Rachel laughed. "Shut up! How can you even drink that stuff it's disgusting." Quinn glared at her laughing girlfriend.

"Sor-Sorry, baby, that was just soo funny." Rachel said holding her stomach.

Quinn got off the desk while her girlfriend still laughed, and grabbed her underwear slipping them on as she said. "I was trying to be sexy."

Rachel finally stopped laughing only to see Quinn reaching for her pants. "Ohhh babe I'm sorry...but God that was so cute."

Quinn scoffed.

Rachel got down on her knees. "Aww Baby don't do that." she stretched.

"Rachel." Quinn said looking down at her girlfriend who took her jeans and set them on the couch beside them.

"Baby, you are sexy. You like invented the word sexy." Rachel said letting her hands graze up Quinn's bare legs making Quinn shiver and blush smiling. "I'm sorry I laughed but that was freakin adorable."

Quinn moaned feeling Rachel's soft lips on the side of her thigh. "Now." Rachel laid a kiss on the blondes thigh. "Can I please." Rachel stopped and kissed her other thigh. "Make love to you now...or can I say fuck cause saying make love without a romantic setting is weird."

Quinn threw her head back. "Shut up and fuck me."

"Yes!" Rachel hissed fist pumping. She let her mouth wander to Quinn's stomach kissing underneath her navel, then sunk her teeth on the waitline of Quinn's panties and dragged them down letting her nose rub against the blondes clit.

"Hmmmm." Quinn moaned.

Quinn stepped out of her underwear as Rachel sat back and watched.

"Shit babe, your so fucking sexy..." Rachel let her hands explore, letting them feel Quinn's porcelain skin. Rachel smirked sreading Quinn's legs and finally let her mouth taste the blonde.

"Ohhhhh." Quinn moaned biting her lips and throwing her head back. "Ohh shit." she whispered.

Rachel began to spell 'I love Quinn' with her tongue making the blonde go crazy. Rachel let her arms envelp Quinn's legs bringing her closer to her talented tongue.

"Oh! Ohhhhhhhh! Ohhhhhhhhh!" Quinn moaned as the tattooed girl kept bringing her higher and higher.

Rachel kept her tongue in place as her hands grazed up Quinn's back and down to her legs and with one swift motion she quickly brought Quinn up by her thighs and set her down on the desk plunging two curled fingers into her girlfriend's soaking hot sex.

"Oh my God, ohmygod, ohmygod." Quinn chanted as Rachel stretched her fingers and began to pump as fast as she could. "Oh!" She groaned as Rachel stopped for a second only to put in three fingers. "Shit Rachel! Fuck! Ohhhmygod baby!" Quinn panted and began to cry out.

"Rachel Rachel Rachel Rachel Rachel." Quinn chanted as Rachel pressed down on Quinn's clit as she sucked on her pulse point. "Rachel!" The blonde shouted as she came all over Rachel's hand.

"God baby your so amazing." Rachel breathed out holding Quinn to her.

The blonde whimpered as she pulled Rachel's fingers out and put them in her mouth moaning at the taste of her self.

Rachel was in even more of a daze watching her girl taste herself, and the feel of Quinn's mouth on her digits. "Ohhh shit." Rachel groaned, she slowly too out her fingers taking Quinn in a brief tongue kiss then moved down her neck to her chest enveloping her pink nipple in her mouth.

Quinn arched up moaning, she lifted Rachel's head bringing her back up to her pink lips.

Rachel broke their kiss resting her forehead against her girlfriend's. "You are so beautiful Quinn, that you turn me into lush."

The blonde blushed smiling lazily. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Their was a knock on the door. "Hey babe, the club is closing and you still have a shit load of fans out back and in the front." Billy shouted.

"_Babe_?" Quinn raised her eyebrow growling.

Rachel chuckled briefly kissing Quinn.

"We'll be right out Billy." Rachel said back, but by the time she turned around Quinn was once again pulling up her underwear.

"Aww babe!" Rachel whined.

"Baby! I am not going commando!" Quinn stated picking up her jeans.

"Fine." Rachel pouted.

Quinn laughed. "You are such a baby."

"But I'm your baby." Rachel said giving her a lopsided grin.

Quinn smiled biting her bottom lip. "Yes, yes you are." She said wrapping her arms around Rachel's tattooed neck.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they went out back for Rachel's car they knew now that Billy was kidding Rachel had a bunch of fans waiting for her autograph not to mention like ten paporatzie.

Rachel took photos with a few of them signed autographs then said. "Okay I think I got the ebay ones out of the way." Everyone laughed.

"Hey Rachel, what's your friends name?" a paparazzi guy asked.

"I heard a source that said you to are together." another stated.

"No shit Sherlock. She asked her to be her girlfriend during the concert." one of Rachel's fans said making her chuckle.

"Hey Rachel sing a song to me!" a girl called out.

"No to me!" another asked.

"RACHEL, I LOVE YOU!" a crazy group of girls called out.

"I love you too!" Rachel said back then turned to Quinn. "Not really babe you know your the only girl for me."

Quinn smiled blushing.

"Alright guys I have to go have a great night and thank you all for coming!" Rachel said stepping back and covering Quinn from the bright lights.

Rachel's fans groaned and said goodbye.

Rachel began walking Quinn towards her car when another paparazzi asked. "So are you two in love?"

"Yes." Quinn said smiling at Rachel silently letting her know that she was okay with all of this. The fame.

Rachel smiled at Quinn and kissed her temple.

"Hey Rachel are you going to perform in the _Warped Tour_ this year?" one of the paps asked.

"I don't know buddy, we'll see." and with that Rachel helped Quinn in and got in her side and drove them off. "So...my place or yours?"

"Yours." Quinn smiled taking Rachel's hand.

"Score!"

Quinn rolled her eyes and bit Rachel's knuckle.

"Owww!" howled playfully as if to the moon. "I like it when they bite."

Quinn raised her eyebrow. "Oh really? Well I'm going to be biting you a lot tonight."

Rachel looked like she just drank a gallon of _Red Bull_. "Wooooohoooo, I can't wait!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel woke up with her blonde girlfriend draped over her and smiled. She gently laid a kiss to her head and softly got out from under her.

Rachel walked to her bathroom and began washing her face, and brushing her teeth. She snickered to herself seeing teeth marks on her shoulders and neck. Quinn had kept true to her word.

"Baby!" she heard Quinn call out. "Come back to bed."

Rachel smiled to herself through the mirror. She was at the top of the world, she had one of the, no the most beautiful woman in her bed calling her back. Not only that but screaming her name when she climaxed, and moaning when she got higher and higher. She finally had the girl of her dreams and all she wanted to do was keep her with her forever.

Rachel wiped her mouth then walked out of her bathroom smiling softly at Quinn's body. The blonde was wrapped up in her giant white comforter. Her hair was laid out behind her she totally looked hot with sex hair. Her eyes were a deep hazel that pierced through Rachel's very soul.

"Hey." Rachel said softly.

"Hi, come back to me." Quinn smiled softly opening the covers revealing her naked body.

Rachel climbed back in bed and immediately felt Quinn's clad body against hers.

Quinn inhaled deeply of Rachel's scent and exhaled slowly savoring her smell. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel smiled kissing Quinn's temple. The blonde pulled up taking Rachel's lips; threading her hand in her chocolate locks.

Quinn pulled away tracing a rose tattoo on Rachel's neck. "I think I'm ready." she said softly.

"For...?" Rachel hummed making Quinn feel the vibrations on her neck.

"A tattoo."

Rachel sat up slightly looking at Quinn with intensity in her eyes. "Seriously?"

Quinn bit her bottom lip nodding.

"Where?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know yet...Why don't you show me were it should be." Quinn said smirking slightly.

Rachel made Quinn giggle squealing as she flipped her over removing the cover over her naked body.

"Wow...your body is so...perfect."

Quinn snorted.

"I'm serious babe. Are you sure you want a tattoo?"

Quinn blushed. "Yes."

"Okay then." Rachel let her eyes roam over Quinn's body, examining it. "It's for Beth right?"

"Yes."

"So you know how you want it drawn?"

"Uhhmm, no."

Rachel nodded. "Okay." She got off the bed making her way to her night stand pulling out her sketch book and pencil. "Did you want it written out or did you want a symbol for her?"

Quinn sat up covering her body. "Um I don't know."

Rachel smiled looking down at her sketch book and chuckled. "Okay. Do you want to try and doodle something out?"

"I don't know, Rachel I'm not really an artist."

Rachel snorted. "That's not how I remember it."

"Okay, Hey! That was completely different!" Quinn blushed smiling as she defended herself.

"Right so drawing me in sexual positions on the bathroom room stalls wasn't your doing?"

Quinn took Rachel's sketch book smacking her playfully with it. "Like I said, _different_."

Quinn took the pencil and stared down at the blank canvas. "Okay baby I seriously have no idea how to do this, can't you?"

Rachel sighed. "Alright, how about I write out her name and then write it out again and add stuff to it and you can choose, but the girl who does my tattoos can probably do better than, I."

"Girl?" Quinn questioned.

Rachel snickered. "She's straight."

"Oh." Quinn said hiding her relief. "But you can't tell me that you let her draw all of these?"

"No, I drew them all. She tried to add minor modifications but, I politely declined."

Quinn smiled hearing a hint of old Rachel.

"Aw man." Rachel whined. "My favorite pencil needs more led."

"Here, I'll just-"

"No don't!" Rachel said but it was too late Quinn had already pulled open the draw and saw what Rachel wanted to be kept hidden.

_"Shit." _Rachel thought to herself as biting her lip as Quinn gasped.

**Ohhhhhhh! What do you think it is? A vibrator? A strap on? I don't know, you'll just have to wait and see. Sorry I kept you all waiting, and that it's shorter than usual but I wanted it out by the new year and I have to work all day tomorrow then part time ;) so happy new year to all of yall!**

**Also if you read my 'what is love?' fic too I need a band name for Rachel, and her friends. so suggestions would be great.**

**So what did you all think? Do you all have any suggestions? Or one of the big things I keep thinking about is marriage. Should Rachel ask now, like very near future? Or how about Quinn asks her and Rachel freaks out? Or do you all just want them to wait for a while? You tell me. **

**Review ;] if you love faberry...and this fic**


	9. The Darker Days & Now The Brighter Days

***I own ****Nothing***** Music and Glee belongs to its rightful owners blah, blah, blah don't sue me.**

**Read and review please it really makes my day, I swear.**

**A/N: I didn't really like how I ended it, and I wanted to write more but my charger for my lap top is broken and I need a new one so I don't know how long it will be, but after this hopefully I'll get back to how I wanted this chapter to play out. (:**

**"Scream Rebirth" Chapter Nine 'The Darker Days and Brighter days'**

"What...are these tattoo guns?" Quinn asked looking down at three guns and a tattoo kit.

Rachel bit her lip grimacing and mumbled "Yes."

"Why do you have these?" Quinn felt utterly confused and a little pissed off.

"You remember how I told you that I quit Julliard and Jordan and I were most of the time broke because she didn't work, or cared about food and bills?"

Quinn nodded.

"Well I worked as a bartender at night and by day I worked at a tattoo place called _Studio 28._ I had met this guy named Omar after a show and he hooked me up with another job on the side over there. He even did one of my tattoos, but after I showed him my work he let me be his apprentice. So I studied with him for about four years then when I moved here I learned some more with the girl I was telling you about Kat and-"

"Wait _Kat?_" Quinn interrupted.

Rachel nodded.

"As in _Kat Von D?_ The famous tattoo artist here in L.A." Quinn asked.

"Yes."

"Wow...why didn't you tell me?"

"Because babe I hardly feel pain but you do...I just don't want to see you cry, and I didn't want to be the cause of it!"

Quinn looked as if she was going to protest but Rachel cut her off.

"See! Now that you know you want me to do it right?"

"Well duh! Of course I want you to do it!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Well I'm not."

"Ugh, why not?"

"Because I would mess up! I can't concentrate when I'm around you especially knowing that I'm going to mark you forever-"

"You already have! Rachel."

"I mean in the literal sense...I don't want to be the one to hurt you, why don't you get that?"

"Fine, if you don't want to be the one to give me my first tattoo then okay."

"Ohhh don't do that." Rachel said shaking her head.

"Do what?" Quinn asked innocently.

"Play the guilt trip on me! It's not fair, you know I would do anything for you! That I would do anything you asked of me!"

Quinn sighed. "Your right, I'm sorry." The blonde draped her arms over Rachel's neck kissing her back. But can I look at your journal while you write out 'Beth'?"

Rachel pursed her lips, this was a huge part of her. Her journal contained all of her emotions; she writes her music, poetry, and draws out the images in her head with that journal.

"Look I know this is a huge part of me and asking if I can just look at is a lot to ask of you, but if you don't feel comfortable with me looking through it then I won't."

Rachel stared intently at her journal then at her love, then said softly, "Okay."

Quinn smiled softly bringing Rachel in a gently kiss then took the journal opening it slowly as she eyed the brunette waiting for a protest, but instead was met with a small smile.

Rachel began to write the name 'Beth', she wrote it out slowly making sure there were no mess ups. Rachel set it down and grabbed another one, when an idea popped into her head.

"Hey, Quinn."

The blonde looked up from a drawing that showed an old ship thrashing against the waves of the ocean. It was titled 'The Sea Has No Rest'.

"This is really good." she said making Rachel slightly bashful.

"Thanks..anyways I was going to make a heart and a banner across it reading 'Beth' with angel wings on either side of it but...I think we should just do the name for your first tattoo."

"Um okay...yeah I really hate pain the most I've physically been in was having 'Beth'."

Rachel gave her a sympathetic smile before going back to Beth's name even though Quinn wouldn't get that one tattooed she needed to get the idea out of her head.

Quinn looked at Rachel as she carefully studied the angel of the heart and started to draw angel wings. The blonde smiled softly at her girlfriend, and turned the page of the journal. This time it was a girl which she suspected to be Rachel being pushed off a ledge of a board walk, and the girl she was being pushed by was Jordan. The cool thing about the drawing was like a comic book. The first part was Rachel being pushed and it read, _'Love is like water,'_. The next part was Rachel falling into the ocean and Jordan wide eyed and smiling. _'We can Fall in it.'_. The next part was Rachel letting herself fall deeper and deeper. _'We can drown in it,'_, and the last was Jordan jumping in after her. _'But we can't live without it.'_

Quinn looked up at Rachel wondering if this really happened. "Rach,"

"Yeah?" Rachel looked up.

"Did she really push you?"

Rachel began to smile and snorted a laugh. "Yes, well she didn't exactly push me."

Quinn raised her eyebrow.

Rachel chuckled. "I was babbling to her and she tuned it out like everyone normally did way back then,"

Quinn felt bad for Rachel when she babbled everyone would tune her out but she never did she always thought it was so cute. The brunette would always say something cute but no one ever payed attention."I did...Do listen I mean..." Quinn blushed. "Sorry you were saying."

Rachel smiled and went on. "Well she interrupted me saying 'I wonder how deep the water is, what do you think?' and I was like 'Umm I was in a middle of a story.'...

**Flashback**

_"Well why don't you come up here and sit with me." Jordan smiled hoping Rachel would actually get the point._

_'Um I don't think that's very safe. It's kind of dangerous actually, we could probably go to the tourist information or google it-"_

_"Rachel!" Jordan whined out. "Don't be such a wuss! I just wanna know how deep i is."_

_"Ugh! I'm not a wuss! There's a sign!" Rachel said pointing beside Jordan's legs. "It-it-it's forbidden!"_

_Jordan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, just finish your story." she said getting off the ledge and walking away._

_Rachel looked appalled at her girlfriend as she walked away, and began to sit on the ledge._

_Jordan smirked as she smelled the rose Rachel had brought her during her piano recital. But that smirk instantly fell hearing Rachel yelp. "Ahh...ahhhhhhhhhhh." and a splash._

_Jordan gasped running to the ledge looking over at her girlfriend who continued to fall deeper and deeper._

_"Whoopsie! Well that's surprisingly deep." Jordan giggled then took off her coat jumping in after Rachel._

**End of Flashback**

Quinn giggled she could just see Rachel's face when she was ignored by Jordan then laughed even harder seeing her 'Oh shit!' face as she fell in.

"As I was falling, I kept thinking, why me?" Rachel chuckled.

After the moment of laughter was gone Rachel smiled once more before going back to her drawing.

Quinn smiled and turned the page once more this time seeing a poem that read...

_A man of words and not of deeds  
is like a garden full of weeds._

And when the weeds begin to grow,  
It's like a garden full of snow

And when the snow begins to fall  
It's like a bird upon the wall.

And when the bird away does fly  
It's like an eagle in the sky

And when the sky begins to roar,  
It's like a lion at the door

And when the door begins to crack  
It's like a snake across your back

And when your back begins to smart  
It's like a penknife in your heart

And when your heart begins to bleed  
You're dead, and dead, and dead indeed.

The words were wrapped around a scared man who wore a suite, tie and carrying a brief case. The words were like a snake wrapped around him choking him as he yelled out in pain.

"Wow...you wrote this it's really, really good." Quinn said looking at every detail.

"I wish I could take credit for that but it's actually a nursery rhyme, I just drew what I saw in the poem. It's one of my favorites, but I have no idea who wrote it." Rachel picked up her drawing book flipping through it to find the other one she drew. "This is another one I drew."

It was the same man only this time was being squeezed by a plant.

"I don't know why I see this man or why the plant popped in besides the remark in the poem, but the man I see in two ways. One struggling with good, and the other just a really bad corporate man whose cheating on his wife." Rachel chuckled.

"It kind of reminds me of my dad." Quinn said looking at the man's features. Of course she knew Rachel didn't picture him but to her that's all she saw.

Quinn handed it back smiling as Rachel found her page and once again started drawing.

The blonde turned the page. It had a small figure in a vast ocean. It was a girl, she figured it was Rachel.

In the picture Rachel was being taken over by the waves with one arm outstretched in the air.

It was titled 'Into the Ocean' but before Quinn could read the words below it Rachel touched her softly.

"Here" she said handing Quinn her iPod. "It's my song." Rachel said softly smiling.

Quinn put the ear buds on as Rachel went back into her own little world, and pushed play meeting Rachel's voice as she read the words herself.

**(*Song belongs to Blue October titled 'Into the Ocean') **

_I'm just a normal girl  
That sank when I fell overboard  
My ship would leave the country  
But I'd rather swim ashore_

Without a life vest I'd be stuck again  
Wish I was much more masculine  
Maybe then I could learn to swim  
Like 'fourteen miles away'

Now floating up and down  
I spin, colliding into sound  
Like whales beneath me diving down  
I'm sinking to the bottom of my  
Everything that freaks me out  
The lighthouse beam has just run out  
I'm cold as cold as cold can be  
Be

I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now, come down  
Let the rain come down

Where is the coastguard  
I keep looking each direction  
For a spotlight, give me something  
I need something for protection  
Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine  
The jetsam sunk, I'm left behind  
I'm treading for my life believe me  
(How can I keep up this breathing)

Not knowing how to think  
I scream aloud, begin to sink  
My legs and arms are broken down  
With envy for the solid ground  
I'm reaching for the life within me  
How can one man stop his ending  
I thought of just your face  
Relaxed, and floated into space

I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now, come down  
Let the rain come down

Now waking to the sun  
I calculate what I had done  
Like jumping from the bow, yeah  
Just to prove that I knew how, yeah  
It's midnight's late reminder of  
The loss of her, the one I love  
My will to quickly end it all  
So thought no end my need to fall

Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all  
Into the ocean, end it all

Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)

I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion, yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now, come down  
Let the rain come down

Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
(In to space)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
I thought of just your face

Quinn pulled out the ear buds snapping Rachel away from the drawing in her hands. "It was about you...It was about how when I feel like I'm drowning or not wanting to live, all I had to do...was think of you."

Quinn sniffled wiping away a tear before it fell. "You...you wanted to end your life?"

"A part of me did when I felt all alone...but like I said all I had to do was think of you."

Quinn pushed away all the objects in her way and hugged Rachel tightly. "I love you and I promise to always be there, and I know I'm already in your heart but you have to let me in that gated brain of yours."

"If I ever shut you out then tell me, and I'll let you back in." Rachel said kissing Quinn's temple.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn had held Rachel in place laying practically on top of her, till she felt Rachel's breathing even. The blonde smiled and got up to use the restroom.

When she came back Rachel had a phone in her hand smiling. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself." Quinn smiled straddling Rachel to kiss her smirk away. "What are you doing?"

"I was wondering if you wanted pizza or Chinese."

"Hmm...Chinese!" Quinn smiled.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Quinn groaned when Rachel lifted her up a little just to sit her on the bed. "Do you have to go?"

"It'll take me like five minutes, I just need to call. Is orange chicken still your favorite?" Rachel asked.

Quinn beamed nodding. "You remembered!"

"I remember everything about you." Rachel smiled as she left the room.

Quinn felt her mouth hurting from too much smiling and giggled. She hadn't felt that way since she and Rachel had had sex for the first time. (not during, just during the party.) She picked up the journal and flipped the page seeing lyrics. It looked dirty like Rachel had erased many times.

**(*Half of My Heart belongs to John Mayer*)**

_-Half of My Heart-_

_I was born in the arms of imaginary friends  
Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been_

Then you come on crashing in  
Like the realest thing  
Trying my best to understand  
All that your love can bring

Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind  
To tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep lovin' you  
Oh, with half of my heart

I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else  
Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself

Lonely was the song I sang  
'Til the day you came  
Showing me another way  
And all that my love can bring

Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation  
Half of my heart takes time  
Half of my heart's got a right mind  
To tell you that I can't keep lovin' you, can't keep lovin' you  
Oh, with half of my heart, with half of my heart

Your faith is strong, but I can only fall short for so long  
Down the road, later on  
You will hate that I never gave more to you  
Than half of my heart

_But I can't stop lovin' you, I can't stop lovin' you  
I can't stop lovin' you, I can't stop lovin' you,  
I can't stop lovin' you with half of my  
Half of my heart, oh half of my heart_  
Quinn got the just of the song, but she really wanted to hear it, and to hear Rachel's true meaning.

Half of my heart's got a real good imagination  
Half of my heart's got you  
Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you  
That half of my heart won't do

Half of my heart is a shot gun wedding  
To a bride with a paper ring  
And half of my heart is the part of a girl  
Who's never truly loved anything besides her.

Half of my heart, oh half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh half of my heart  
Half of my heart, oh half of my heart

"Hey babe." Rachel smiled walking in, Quinn smiled back. "What'cha look-in' at?"

"Half of my Heart."

"Ohh."

"Can I hear it?"

"...Um actually I never made it...that was one of the ones Jordan had read."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Tell me about your perspective of the song."

"It's just lke it sounds babe...How Jordan just popped in my life numbing the pain of not having you. How half of me is in love with Jordan, and you but I knew deep in my heart that I wasn't ment for her."

"I really love it, I just wish I could hear it."

"I actually want to put it in my new album...which reminds me I need to ask you something." Right on cue the door buzzer went off. "After we eat." Rachel grinned and sprinted out of the room pecking Quinn on the lips.

"Wait! Rachel! You can't just tell me that then run off!" Quinn whined running after her.

Quinn waited for Rachel to pay the man, and shut the door. "Rachel come on ask me. You can't just say that then not ask me what you wanted now I will be wondering what it is like crazy."

"Oh come on babe it's nothing bad I promise, I just want us to eat first then when we're done I'll ask." Rachel said setting the containers on the table.

"Fine." Quinn grumbled.

Rachel chuckled and kissed Quinn softly on the cheek making her smile. "There it is."

Quinn blushed, pecking Rachel back.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When they were both done eating Rachel started blushing like crazy not able to hide her beaming smile.

"Okay so what did you want to ask me?" Quinn asked seeing her girlfriend acting all bashful. "Baby what is it?" Quinn giggled.

"Well...I was kind of wondering...if you...would..." Rachel had been toying with the kitchen table cloth.

"Baby whatever it is you can ask me." Quinn smiled, she had never seen Rachel so shy before. For a second she actually wondered if she was going to suggest something sexual.

Rachel looked back up looking her hazel eyed girlfriend and began feeling less jittery. "I was hoping you would sing a few songs on my album with me, and in a couple of music videos."

Now it was Quinn's turn to be shy and bashful. "Me?" she stuttered out.

"Yes you, babe your voice is amazing and sexy, I would love it if you sang with me...If you want you can even write your part."

Quinn started blushing furiously as she smiled. "I-I don't know Rachel...I mean singing in glee was for fun and singing at sectionals all those years ago was nerve wracking, and this is an actual album that millions of people will be listening to _and_ the videos will be watched by millions as well."

"Actually it's more in the billions, but..." Quinn raised her eyebrow making Rachel stop."Yeah...That didn't help at all. Look baby how about we test out a few cover songs?"

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows mashing her lips in a thin line as she thought to herself. "...O-Kay."

Rachel grinned. "Great. Follow me." Rachel took Quinn's hand leading her to her studio. Rachel lifted up a set of headphones and handed them to the blonde.

"So what are we singing?"

Rachel smiled showing her the lyric sheet. "I always thought of you when I heard this song."

Quinn smiled looking up from the sheet. "Me too."

Rachel had set up everything in the soundproof room. She slipped on her baby blue Stratocaster, and pushed a button on the both of they're mics.

**(*When The Stars Go Blue covered by Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz*)( Quinn's lyrics are bolded and in italics. Rachel's are just in italics. Both singing together should be underlined.)**

Rachel began playing the melody and nodded to Quinn to start.  
_  
__**Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown**_

Rachel tossed the song book away from Quinn who was tense, and lightly smiled at her as she sang and began her part.

_Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?_

_Yeahh_

Quinn smiled she hadn't ever sang a song like this with Rachel, she snapped out of it when Rachel sang the next line and nodded to her to take the second verse._**Where do you go when you're blue  
**__Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you__  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue_

Where do you go when you're lonely

Rachel smoldered a look at Quinn as she sang. Quinn just looked at her with eyes full of lust._**(Laughing with your pretty mouth)  
**__Laughing with your broken eyes __**(Laughing with your broken eyes)  
**__Laughing with your lover's tongue  
__In a lullaby_

Laughing with your pretty mouth

_Yeahhhh_

Rachel twirled around Quinn playing her guitar singing along with her._  
__  
__Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you_

_Yeah, yeahhhh_ Quinn watched as Rachel shut her eyes belting it out, she knew Rachel was so serious about Quinn singing in this with her.

_Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you_

_Follow you  
Follow you__When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue___

Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when the stars go blue?

When they both finished Rachel turned off the button making sure to save what she had just recorded. Rachel's grin turned into a huge beam. "Babe you were so great."

Quinn smiled she really missed singing."Thanks you were too...God I never realized how much I missed it."

"Another?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrow.

Quinn smashed her lips together blushing as she nodded.

"Here babe you pick."

Quinn took the lyric book finding one that she always loved, _Smokey Robinson's 'Cruisin' _but the _Gwyneth Paltrow and Huey Lewis's _version for both her and Rachel. "This one, it's perfect for us." she said smiling.

Rachel smiled and starts the back ground music for them.

**(*Rachel is bracket's, and Quinn is the parenthesis*)**

Rachel moved her head to the beat as she sang, making Quinn swoon.

_[Baby let's cruise]_

Rachel smiled as Quinn hit the notes perfectly, she closed her eyes listening to her girl sing._  
(Away from here)  
[Don't be confused]_

Damn did Rachel miss Quinn's singing voice.

_(The way is clear)  
And if you want it,you got it forever  
This is not a one night stand..baby  
(Yeah)  
So,let the music take your mind  
Just release and you will find_

Rachel took Quinn's hand twirling her around.

_You're gonna fly away  
Glad you're goin my way  
I love it when we're cruisin' together  
Music is played for love  
Cruisin' is made for love  
I love it when we're cruisin' together_

Rachel turned Quinn's back to her holding her tight.

_[Baby tonight]  
(Belongs to us)  
[Everything right]_

Quinn hypnotized Rachel as she hit the note perfectly while she put a finger to the brunette's lips.

_(Do what you must)  
And inch by inch we grow closer and closer  
To every lil part of eachother  
(Oooh baby yeah)  
[Sooo]  
Let the music take your mind  
Just release and you will find_

They both smiled at eachother as they sang to one another.

_You're gonna fly away  
Glad you're goin my way  
I love it when we're cruisin' together  
Music is played for love  
Cruisin' is made for love  
I love it when we're cruisin' together_

Rachel squeazed her eyes shut listening to Quinn's voice nodding her head to the beat.

_(Cruise with me baby)  
(Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh)  
[Yeah,]  
(Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh)_

_Oooohhh baby let's cruise  
(Let's float, let's glide)  
Oooohh  
Let's open up (and go inside)_

_And if you want it, you got it forever  
I could just stay here beside you and love you baby  
Let the music (take your mind)  
Just release and [you will find]_

_You're gonna fly away  
Glad you're goin my way  
I love it when we're cruisin' together  
Music is played for love  
Cruisin' is made for love  
I love it when we're cruisin' together_

_You're gonna fly away  
Glad you're goin my way  
I love it when we're cruisin' together  
Music is played for love  
Cruisin' is made for love  
I love it when...I love it, I love it,I love it  
(OOohh)  
[Cruise with me baby]  
(I love it when we're cruisin together)_

Rachel shut off the recording button turning to Quinn. "God babe you made that song your bitch." she said smiling as she shook her head.

Quinn smiled kissing Rachel's lips. "Thank you baby, you made me swoon. You pick one now, one that made you think of me."

Rachel nodded walking over to the lyric sheet handing it to Quinn as she grabbed a couple of stools and her acoustic _Martin_ guitar.

**(*This song is titled 'Picture' by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow**

"I'll sing this but I'm changing the 'heartaches' to memories 'lying next to him' part to Crying all night long." Quinn said rewriting it.

"Alright." Rachel said sitting down tuning her guitar before she pushed the button.

_**(Rachel)**_

_**Living my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days**_

Rachel always felt such a connection to this song. Because of how much it resembled to her life.

_**Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Oh I wonder if I'll ever change my ways**_

Quinn felt her heart break seeing Rachel this vulnerable. She sang with such passion not that she never did to Quinn it was Rachel singing to Quinn how her life had been without her.

_**I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you  
While I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her**_

Rachel remembered feeling so utterly lost during her darker days. How every time she could get away she would look at old pictures of Quinn and feel her heart break.

_**I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you  
While I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her**_

Rachel felt horrible every time she had sex with another woman and thought of Quinn every time. Remembering Quinn's moans of their first night together.

_**(Quinn)  
I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right  
I've been waiting on you for a long time  
Filling up on memories and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights**_

Quinn remembered how she would always try and imagine how Rachel was living or how she and Rachel would live together.

_**I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you without crying all night long  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you without crying all night long**_

Quinn would stare for hours wishing she could have another chance with the woman she loved.

_**I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you without crying all night long  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you without crying all night long**_

Quinn remembered how she would feel her heart drop when she would see the old photos of her and Rachel.

_**I saw you yesterday with an old friend**_

_**(Rachel)  
It was the same old same how have you been**_

They both knew they needed each other since they first made love.

_**(Both)  
Since you've been gone my world's been dark and grey**_

_**(Rachel)  
You reminded me of brighter days**_

Quinn remembered always going to church when she first moved down praying to God to take away her heartache.

_**(Quinn)  
I hoped you were coming home to stay  
I was headed to church**_

While Quinn remembered their good memories, Rachel found herself falling in the dark.

_**(Rachel)  
I was off to drink you away**_

When Quinn heard Rachel sing that part she knew that's what she really did, and hopped that she won't fall back in on it again.

But now they have each other and neither of them want to lose the other.

_**(Both)  
I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way**_

_**I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you  
To come back home  
I just called to say I love you  
Come back home**_

Rachel put her guitar down shutting off the recording button, and turned to Quinn. She knew something was on her mind. "What's wrong?"

"...How bad were you before I came back into your life?"

Rachel sat on the edge of the stool. "Baby I'm still bad."

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Seriously."

"Very."

"You're not going to do that stuff again right?" Quinn asked.

"Do what?"

"Drugs, drinking...partying."

"I promise I won't do drugs unless it's natural."

"Rachel!"

"Okay...I won't do the bad drugs just some Mary Jane."

"Rachel no!"

"Oh come on Quinn! It's all natural!"

Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Well I promise I won't go on benders or drink every single day. But partying? Hmm I don't know...I'd rather go to bars where I can actually have fin and hear you talking then loud obnoxious music banging in my ear drums with guys and girls throwing themselves at my feet."

Quinn sighed. "Alright...but try not to smoke okay?"

"Alright...soooo."

"So?"

"Will you?"

"Will I what?" Quinn asked.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Sing on my album with me and appear in a music video?...Please?"

Quinn gave her a small smile. "Okay."

Rachel began to smile widely. "Really?"

"Yes, Rachel I would love to be sing with you and be in your music video."

Rachel beamed bringing Quinn to her lifting her off the ground in a bear hug. Rachel put Quinn down. "I-I got to go tell Ryan, go ahead and read the song, the blank part will be where your solo part is." Rachel said showing the notebook to her girlfriend then leaving the recording room sprinting to her phone.

**So what did you all think? Do you all have any suggestions? **

**Also, if you guys have any more duets you could see them singing tell me as long as they're not from a musical.**

**Also I had been wanting to use Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow for a while now. I had thought about making a faberry vid of it or fic like a on shot. Or maybe even my first pezberry. You guys decide [: **

**Review ;] if you love faberry...and this fic**


	10. When You Find Me

***I own ****Nothing***** Music and Glee belongs to its rightful owners blah, blah, blah don't sue me.**

**Read and review please it really makes my day, I swear.**

**A/N: I am soo sorry for holding out on you all I'm trying I swear I am.**

**"Scream Rebirth" Chapter Ten 'When You Find Me'**

It had been a few days since the day Quinn had agreed to sing with Rachel, and the blonde had taken it upon herself to write her own part. She still hasn't written it, and as of now she is sitting on Rachel's bed trying to write but seriously can't find the words.

Rachel noticed Quinn with a pen in hand thinking with her eyebrows furrowed. "Quinn?"

The blonde looked up.

"Write what you really feel, what you want to tell me but you can't really say it...Remember Quinn music speaks louder than words."

Quinn laughed. "Isn't it actions speak louder than words?"

Rachel smiled. "Not the point! We're doing music not violence. Oh and we start shooting _'Can't Stand It' _Monday."

Quinn bit her bottom lip smiling. "I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be it's gonna be fun." Rachel smiled.

"So what's going to happen in the video?" Quinn asked.

Rachel grinned. "Well it's shows me and you running out of a building after a concert and into a limo, then we just kind of coast from there."

Quinn smiled then pecked Rachel on the lips when they heard a bell ring.

"You ready?" Rachel asked standing up from the bed.

Quinn nodded.

"Are you sure you want to come we might be there all night."

"Yeah, I need to hear your songs maybe I'll get inspired." Quinn said smiling.

"Okay." Rachel smiled taking Quinn's hand and walking out of her room.

* * *

"Hey Ry." Rachel smiled giving him a hug.

"Hey Rach, hi Quinn." he smiled.

"Hi." Quinn said giving a slight wave.

"Rachel's here!" a guy cheered.

"Rachel's here!" another guy echoed.

"Yay!" a few random girls cheered.

"Well who is this? Huh?" a girl smiled at Rachel knowing full and well who it was. "You've been with her this whole time?...Rachel you little rascally devil!" a girl smirked.

"Quinn this is Nick, and Nora." The girl punched Rachel in the arm. "Okay no, thing one and thing two." The dark haired girl growled tackling Rachel to the floor. "Ahhh hahahaha okay, okay!" Rachel giggled as the girl tickled her to death.

"I'm Isaiah." he chuckled low shaking Quinn's hand. He had shaggy brown hair and pants with a Muse shirt on.

"And I'm Skylar but you can call me Sky." the brunette said popping up shaking Quinn's hand she had on a ty die shirt on with skinny jeans and converse.

"I'm Ronnie but you can call me Scruggs." a ooranged hair boy smiled polietly.

"And this is Eddy our producer and manager." the older man stood up shaking her hand. "Are you all ready?" he asked asked them. Rachel nodded taking off her jacket and setting it on the chair.

"Here Quinn you can sit here." Sky smiled with Eddy bringing a chair.

Rachel pecked Quinn on the cheek and walked into the recoding studio bringing her acoustic guitar to her seat.

"Who are those girls behind us?" Quinn whispered to Sky and Eddy seeing a few girls glare her way.

She laughed. "I honestly have no clue. Groupies perhaps?"

_'Great Rachel probably slept with all of them and didn't call back.' she gritted in her mind._

"What are most of Rachel's songs about?" Quinn asked curiously she had wanted to go through YouTube and just search for every video and every interview but Rachel told her no.

"She still doesn't want you to hear anything yet does she?" Eddy asked laughing; Quinn shook her head no. "Most of them are about you, some about Jordan, some 'I fucked up songs', and of course 'fuck you songs'. Alright guys, are you ready?" Eddy asked through the microphone. They all nodded putting on their headphones, as he turned the record button and metronome on and signed her to go ahead and start playing.

**(*Song is Eyes by Rogue Wave*)**

_Missed the last train home  
Birds pass by to tell me that I'm not alone  
Well I'm pushing myself to finish this part  
I can handle a lot  
But one thing I'm missing is in your eyes_

"Like this one." Eddy said to Quinn breaking her focus.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

_In your eyes_

"This song, it's about you." he smiled and laughed "This whole album is practically about you."

_In your eyes  
In your eyes  
In your eyes  
In your eyes  
In your eyes_

_Have you seen this film  
It reminds me of walking through the avenues  
Washing my hands of attachments yeah  
I can land on the ground  
but one thing I'm missing is in your eyes_

Quinn felt her heart flutter hearing Rachel sing about her. She had always been told she had amazing eyes, she would always roll them and ignore it because she figured it was a pick up line but whenever Rachel would look at them or say she had beautiful eyes she would blush.

_In your eyes_  
_In your eyes_  
_In your eyes_  
_In your eyes_  
_In your eyes_  
_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_  
_In your eyes_  
_In your eyes_  
_In your eyes_  
_In your eyes_  
_In your eyes_  
_In your eyes_  
_In your eyes_  
_In your eyes_

"How was that?" Rachel asked smiling.

"Perfect." Quinn answered for Eddy who nodded and laughed.

"Let's do Dance Inside now." Sky said to Rachel who looked to Eddy who nodded back.

**(*Song is called Dance Inside which belongs to The All American Rejects*)**

Rachel and Isaiah began to play then Scruggs and Ryan.

_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak  
Lips for biting_

"You know what this song is about?" Sky asked Quinn who shook her head in response. "It's about the first time you and Rachel made love."

_You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak  
Eyes for striking_

"How do you know?" Quinn asked knowing it was probably true.

_Now I'm twisted up when I'm twisted with you  
Brush so lightly_

"It's totally obvious, plus Isaiah told me." She giggled.

_And time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two  
Squeeze so tightly  
I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
This moment seems so long  
Don't waste new, precious time  
We'll dance inside the song_

"I've known these kids since they started working at my bar...You know them long enough they all confess something, it didn't take me long to know Rachel's heart didn't belong to Jordan's." Eddy added.

_What makes the want to shake you down?_  
_Each touch belongs to each new sound_  
_Say now you want to shake me too_  
_Move down to me, slip into you_

_She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin_  
_Touch sight taste like fire_  
_Hands do know what eyes no longer defend_  
_Hands to fuel desire_  
_I'll be fine, you'll be fine_  
_This moment seems so long_  
_Don't waste new, precious time_  
_We'll dance inside the song_

_What makes the one to shake you down?_  
_Each touch belongs to each new sound_  
_Say now you want to shake me too_  
_Move down to me, slip into you_

"So how are you doing on your song writing?" Eddy asked looking down at Quinn's blank paper.

"I honestly have no idea what to write." Quinn sighed. "And I know it's only suppose to be like two lines but still, it's hard."

_Ooo, ah_  
_Ooo, ah_  
_Ooo, ah_  
_Ooo, ah_

"Okay...well the song is about her weakness, that she can't be her true self without you...Sooo write about your weakness with her." Eddy explained as sky nodded in agreement.

_Ooo, ah  
Ooo, ah  
Ooo, ah  
Ooo, ah _

"I have a lot of them." she chuckled.

"Well make it simple." he chuckled back.

"Cut it short...You know? Like one word to describe it." Sky smiled.

_And I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
Is this fine? I'm not fine  
Give me pieces, give me things to stay awake_

Quinn smiled at Rachel and knew what she wanted to sing.

_What makes the want to shake you down?_  
_Each touch belongs to each new sound_  
_Say now you want to shake me too_  
_Move down to me, slip into you_

_What makes the want to shake you down?_  
_Each touch belongs to each new sound_  
_Say now you want to shake me too_  
_Move down to me, slip into you_

_Move down to me slip into you..._

"How was that Eddy?" Ryan asked this time grinning.

"What hell do you guys think? You've been practicing these fucking songs for years!" Eddy yelled.

They all laughed till Quinn began too write her part of her song. It may be only a couple of lines but it will do. She handed it too Eddy who smiled and nodded. "Simple and clear."

**(*This is song belongs too Mayday Parade titled Jamie All Over but I changed the name*) **

"Let's do Quinn All Over." Rachel said to her band mates. They all began to tune their guitars and counted unaware that someone had walked in the room with Quinn and Eddy.

They began too play then Rachel began too sing.

_I had a dream last night we-_

"Stop!" A blonde girl Quinn immediately recognized.

"What the-Jordan!" Rachel hounded.

"Rachel, what the hell was that do it over, you can do better!" the small blonde yelled out.

"Jordan what the hell are you doing here?" Rachel questioned.

"Oh come on who do you think sent you that beer the other night?"

"That was from you?" Rachel asked.

Jordan nodded.

Rachel and the rest of the band put down their things and went out the door.

"Jordan, I told you not to come." Ryan whispered.

"You knew she was here?" Rachel asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I told her that you and Quinn were together now, and needed your space."

Rachel sighed turning to Jordan.

The tiny blonde heard whispering from the groupies sitting on the couch. "Beat it!"

They scoffed and left the room.

"Jordan I thought you were travailing the world. What happened?" Rachel asked.

Ryan turned to Jordan and said "Tell her J."

"Well you see I was around Europe. You know how much I love Europe, and well I went down to Paris. You know how much I love Paris! The beauty and the foo-"

"Jordan! Get on with!" Rachel snapped.

"I started gambling when this man had the balls to say I wasn't a man and couldn't play so I challenged him with some old school poker and well...he beat me."

Rachel sighed Jordan always gambled her money away.

"And." Ryan folded his arms raising his eyebrow.

"Well turns out he was a high roller and...a Sheik." Jordan winced knowing Rachel was going to start yelling.

"Jesus, Jordan!" Rachel sighed. "How could you be so stupid! We've talked about this over and over!"

"I know but Rach, he told me I wasn't a man and couldn't play!" Jordan defended.

"Who cares, Jordan! How much do you owe him?"

"About a hundred grand."

"Oh my gosh." Rachel laughed sitting down next to Quinn.

"And well when I told him I couldn't pay him he tried to keep me as his wife and I told him to keep dreaming."

Rachel sat back still thinking about all of that money that she knows she'll have to help with.

"So I told him I would find a way to pay him off and now he has men following me around waiting for me to pay up."

"How much time did he give you to pay up?" Rachel asked, Quinn rubbed her back seeing how stressed she had gotten.

"He said because he likes my ass he'll give me six months."

Rachel held her head trying to come up with ways to make more money.

"I thought you quit gambling and drinking." Sky said softly.

"Dad cut me off a while back telling me that I was just throwing my life away, and that's why I went back to gambling."

"I have have fifty now...Ryan how much do you have?"

"About that much that's what I kind of wanted to talk to you about that night when I walked in on you and..." he cleared his throat. "I was going to ask for half and I'll do the other half." Ryan said as Rachel nodded.

"Alright."

"No!" Jordan exclaimed. "I won't let both of you blow the money you both worked hard to earn on me."

"Well then how are you going to pay him off then Jordan?" Ryan yelled.

"Well I was hopping I could work for it." Jordan said making Rachel raise her eyebrow. "Rachel I can sing. You know I can. I'll go on tour with you and sing with you and then I can make enough money!" Jordan suggested.

Ryan laughed shaking his head. "No, Jordan."

"Wait..." Rachel said. "That's not a bad idea...I have a few songs that she could sing on, and then when we go on tour she can get paid that way too."

"Yeah but Rach, she won't make that much in six months." Ryan said.

"Then you and I will pay it off now and then she'll pay us back." Rachel said.

"Yes! I can do that!" Jordan said jumping up and down.

"...Fine but you will go to gamblers and alcoholics anonymous." Ryan said looking at Jordan.

"Hmmmnnnnoooo." Jordan whined.

"Jordan." he warned.

"Fine! Okay! I will!" she shouted throwing her hands up. "Now...Can I have a hug? I haven't seen you in what-"

"Two years." Rachel finished.

Quinn watched as Jordan's face turned to being actually sincere.

"Come here." Jordan whispered.

Rachel ran to her lifting her up in a bear hug.

Jordan giggled squeezing back.

"I missed you J." Rachel grinned.

"I missed you too Rae-Rae." Jordan beamed letting go and stepping back. She turned seeing Quinn stare right back at her. "So Rae are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Jordan this is my girlfriend Quinn...Quinn this is-"

"Jordan Roark, Rachel's ex fiance." Jordan said raising her eyebrow.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Quinn said shaking her hand lightly.

"Yeah right back to you...You and I are going to have a sit down."

"Jordan." Rachel warned.

"What, Rae? I just want to have a little chat with the girl."

"No." Rachel said back.

"Fine then we'll talk later go back and finish your song, and put more omf in it." Jordan demanded.

Rachel scoffed. "Just sit down Roark, and don't bug Eddy."

"He's still alive?" Jordan mumbled sitting next to Quinn and Sky.

"Yes I am Jordan." Eddy grumbled looking at the blue eyed blonde.

"Same song?" Ryan asked as Rachel walked in.

"Yup." she replied.

_I had a dream last night we-_

"Stop! One more time!" Jordan spoke up.

"Damn it Jordan!" Ryan shouted.

"Rachel, feel it." Jordan said softly smiling.

Rachel shook her head laughing. "Alright one more time guys from the top."

_I had a dream last night we  
Drove out to see Las Vegas  
We lost ourselves in the bright lights  
I wish you could have seen us  
Begging for change to get home  
Or at least San Francisco  
Let's put a ten on the high card  
And spend a summer on the west coast_

_Down and to the left_  
_(Here's a map and the pen, the place you pointed at)_  
_Be California's best_  
_(All I ask, all I ask)_

_And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming_  
_When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you_  
_If I roll over when it's over_  
_I'll take this Cali sunrise with me_  
_And wake up with the fondest memories_

_We made love by the ocean_  
_As the waves crashed around you_  
_Sunsets never were so bright_  
_And the skies never so blue_  
_You opened up into my arms_  
_And we laughed as I held you_  
_I'll never go back to Georgia_  
_Not at least till I have to_

_Down and to the left_  
_(Here's a map and the pen, the place you pointed at)_  
_Be California's best_  
_(All I ask, all I ask)_

_And please don't tell me that I'm dreaming_  
_When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you_  
_If I roll over when it's over_  
_I'll take this Cali sunrise with me_  
_And wake up with the fondest memories_  
_Memories_

_I had a dream last night we_  
_Drove out to see Las Vegas_  
_We lost ourselves in the bright lights_

_Please don't tell me that I'm dreaming_  
_When all I ever wanted was to dream another sunset with you_  
_If I roll over when it's over_  
_I'll take this Cali sunrise with me_  
_And wake up with the fondest memories_

_We made love by the ocean_  
_As the waves crashed around you_  
_Sunsets never were so bright_  
_And the skies never so blue_  
_You opened up into my arms_  
_And we laughed as I held you_  
_I'll never go back to Georgia_  
_Not at least till I have to_

_Down and to the left_

Once the band finished they all grinned at each other then heard Jordan's voice on speaker.

"That sucked."

* * *

Once Rachel finally got everyone to leave the studio she took Quinn's hand and led her inside the recording room.

"Are you ready to try our song out?"

"Yes." Quinn said nervously sitting next to Rachel on the piano bench.

**(*This song is called When you Find me by Joshua Radin*)**

Rachel began to slowly play till it was time for Quinn to start harmonizing and signaled her.

_(Quinn)- Oooo Oooo Oooo Oooo Ohh_

Quinn watched Rachel take the lead; admiring her girlfriend.

_(Rachel)-Something is said, it sits in my head  
It's been there too long, it's killing me slow  
It's rolling around, it's pushing me down  
It's keeping the good part of me closed  
Can't you see that when I find you, I'll find me _

Rachel faced Quinn singing with her.

_(Both)-Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always  
Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

_(Quinn)- Ah Ah Ah Ah Ha_

Rachel stared at her girlfriend, she couldn't wait to hear what Quinn wrote.

_(Quinn)-My only weakness, is knowing your secrets  
and holding them close, and hold them tight_

Rachel began to smile with Quinn as they sang together.

_(Both)-I know the way to silently make you  
smile with my eyes, _

_(Rachel)-when you're trying to fight  
Can't you see that when I find you, I'll find me_

(Both)-Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always  
Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always

Quinn wiped her tear away kissing Rachel softly on the cheek.

_(Rachel)-Cause when I find you, I'll find me_

Rachel turned meeting Quinn in a sweet kiss.

_(Quinn)- Oooo Oooo Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah Haa_

_(Rachel)-Can't you see that when I find you I'll find me_

They both leaned their foreheads against one another's singing to the other.

_(Both)-Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_  
_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_  
_Oh I need you to know today I'll wait for you always_

_(Rachel)-When I find you..._  
_When I find you..._

Rachel stopped playing and sang softly.

_...I'll find me_

"So...What did you think?" Quinn asked softly.

"I thought it was beautiful." Rachel replied smiling.

Quinn threaded her fingers at the neck of Rachel's hair bring her in for a kiss. "Love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: I am so sorry again that this took so damn long to get out to yall but hopefully you all liked it.**


End file.
